Talking To The Moon
by CeaseFireOne
Summary: [Will be continued, check last chapter!] Nick thought he'd never see Selena again... it simply wasn't possible. But destiny just loves to prove people wrong, so when they meet again, what will happen? A Nelena Story
1. One

**Talking To The Moon **

_**Chapter One**_

"Good Morning," Greeted the boy as he came into the kitchen. It was a nice spring morning. Maybe you could have said it was slightly chilly, but the sun bright, which signaled a day full of light. "Morning," the brunette answered him, "Would you mind opening up while I get things going?"

She was talking about their cafe'. They opened up early in the morning for those who stopped by for breakfast or just simply a small coffee. "Sure," he answered, "but there might be one condition." The brunette pretended to think for a second. "Um… What would that be?" There was a sudden grin plastered on the boy's face. "You know, there is no way you'll ever convince me smiling like that."

"Just go open the store already, Liam!" The girl said. "We don't want to leave anyone waiting." Liam seemed unconvinced. "Who will ever come so early?" The girl shrugged, "You never know."

"Okay, okay, you win…" He sighed in defeat making his way slowly out of the kitchen. The brunette lightly smiled as he passed next to her. She thought she had won this one morning, but you can't imagine her surprise when he suddenly turned around. Grabbing her gently yet firmly, he spun her around. This caused them to find them to find themselves face to face, their faces only a few inches away from each other.

They were staring into each other's eyes. Liam could feel her soft breath, just the same way as she could.

"Um, I think …" the brunette started, slightly blushing, "I think we should go open up the cafe' now…" He let go of her quickly, taking his hand to the back of this head nervously. "Oh, yes, of course… I'll go." He left the kitchen and went to the cafe' door, unlocking and opening it.

"Hey, Miley?" Liam asked, turning to the brunette whom he had just been with seconds before. "Have you seen Selena around?" Miley just shook her head. "She left earlier this morning… I think she went for a walk or something like that." Liam raised an eyebrow. "Or something like that?"

"Well, what do you expect from me at six in the morning?" She responded. "I was half asleep!" Liam laughed, "I think it might have been a bit more than that."

"Oh, just be quiet already!" she slapped his arm, "as if you would have been any better! Now help me set up these tables - " she gestured towards a pair of tables, " – I want them a bit more to the right."

They set up the tables together, moving them to their right place. They also put all the chairs down to their proper place. Liam set himself behind the counter with Miley.

"I think I should take over the kitchen while she isn't here." Miley said, going through the door behind the counter. Liam turned to look at her through the 'order window'; the window through which anyone in the kitchen received any orders. Now that they thought about it they didn't exactly know why they had called this place a cafe'. It was a small mix of many things.

"Where do you think she is?" Miley asked him. Even before he could answer, a girl burst in from the door with a weird kind of spooked look on her face, surprising them both.

"I just got slapped by a complete stranger." 


	2. Two

**Not really calling them 'chapters' because they aren't as long as actual book chapters – they were short because otherwise they wouldn't fit on youtube description box. :p The first three parts are the shortest, the others are longer. I can't really change much about that because the first parts (1 – 3) are already written short. It would be nice if you reviewed : ). **

…**.**

**Talking To The Moon **

_**Two**_

"Huh?" Was all Miley and Liam could reply confused the way they were. The girl just stood there looking at them without saying anything that would reassure what they had just heard.

"Slapped?" Miley repeated, not really sure she had heard right.

"…by a complete stranger?" Liam had that look of confusion and disbelief in his face.

"Yes!" the girl retorted, slightly annoyed, "You don't need to keep on repeating every word I say!"

No one knew quite what to say after that. Then, finally, Liam broke the silence.

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Why on earth would someone slap someone else for no reason, Selena?" Miley asked.

Selena shrugged then looked uncomfortable for a minute, "Maybe I don't …" her voice trailed off. Miley and Liam looked at each other. They both knew how she hated talking about this, so they didn't say anything.

"Well, we better get to work!" Miley said, completely changed him the subject. Selena shot her a grateful look, and quickly each of them got in their place.

Nick sat in the living room of his new house, flipping through the many channels in the TV.

"Just choose a damn channel already!" His brother, Joe, begged. They had been sitting there for quite some time now, and Nick wouldn't stop at one channel not even for five seconds. After some time, things like that can get very annoying.

"What are you two doing up so early?" An older, and also dark haired boy asked as he came down the stairs. He was visibly sleepy. "Don't you know people enjoy their sleep?"

Joe quickly pointed at Nick. "He woke me up."

"Geez, you are always ready to blame someone else, huh?" Nick answered.

"Yup." Joe answered, and taking advantage from his younger brother's distraction, snatched the remote from his hand. He turned to the boy who was coming down the stairs, who was their older brother. "Morning Kevin. Is Danielle still asleep?"

"Yes, but I think Demi went for a walk."

Just then a girl with dark brown hair came in the house. That was Demi. She looked very angry.

"What happened?" Joe asked, just as Danielle came down the staircase. Demi felt watched… probably because she was. She looked at the Nick with pity in her eyes.

"I saw her. And then I couldn't help but slap her, but the important thing here is that I saw her."

All of them were confused.

"It can't be possible…" Nick said, and his voice was a faint whisper. "She's… gone."

"I know it was her." Demi replied, confident.

No one said anything.

"Okay," Kevin said, "You just moved in with me and Danielle now…"

Danielle finished his thought for him. "So do you care and tell us what happened?"


	3. Three

**Last of the really short chapters - I KNOW the next ones will be longer. :D **

…**.**

**Talking To The Moon **

_**Three**_

"Should I tell it?" Demi asked, glancing at Nick. He didn't really seem to be in the conditions of telling them the story. She was starting to regret having told them what she had seen, but yet she knew that they deserved to know.

"I think you should," Joe said, turning the TV off. "And I also think you two-" he gestured towards Kevin and Danielle "-should sit down. It would help a lot."

"I'll go upstairs," Nick said, getting up from where he had been sitting, "I… I woke up to early. I'm tired."

They all watched as he quickly went up the stairs. Demi sighed.

"It's not your fault." Joe said, noticing her sadness. She knew it wasn't, but couldn't help but feel guilty at causing Nick to feel so sad once again. He was like a brother to her, after all.

Kevin watched the whole situation quietly. "Wow," he said, "We really did miss a lot, huh?"

Danielle agreed. "We sure did."

Both of them sat down, and Demi soon sat with them.

"Well, this story starts two years ago. Nick and I were juniors, and Joe, of course, a senior. Well but I don't think that really matters. You had already left for college then, Kevin."

"Yep." He confirmed.

"Well we were all friends and such. Then there were also the bitches, the perverts, the jocks, the smart people, the dumb ones… usual school crowd. The head bitch – and what a bitch she was – was terrible. She mistreated people, didn't care about school, and there was also the rumor that she snuck out her house at night to meet up with boys."

"Oh my…" Danielle said. 'Stories with bad beginnings usually have bad endings' she thought.

"And of all the girls there were in the school… guess who was the one Nick fell for?"

Joe was sitting quietly, recalling all those memories. Kevin and Danielle didn't say a thing, but the answer was obvious.

"The head bitch. Nick was a very social guy though, so he did manage somehow to get a date with her. And eventually they seem to get close, and it appears that he is finally getting her to change. Me and Joe even get to be friends with her."

"She was… nice enough." Joe added.

"But before they even got to be officially together, came the news. Well, apparently she got into a car accident at night one day. And that wasn't the worst of it. She got into a car accident alright, but it turned out she was with another boy."

"Oh my god!" Danielle had to say, "Poor Nick."

"It doesn't surprise me he didn't want to stay and hear his story." Kevin commented. "Or that you slapped her."

Demi felt slightly embarrassed, but continued.

"The boy made it through, but it had been told to us that she didn't."

"She was supposed to be… dead." Said Joe, "But she wasn't after all."

"She left us without a word. Never even ever talked to us… But mostly, she left Nick behind with a broken heart, thinking she was dead." Demi said.

"What was the last time you saw her?" Danielle asked.

"One year ago." Joe answered.

Kevin turned towards Demi. "What was her name?"

"Selena."


	4. Four

**Talking To The Moon **

_**Four**_

He sat in his room that night, just like he had all day, still trying to process the information he had gotten this morning.

Could it really be that it was her, the person who Demi had seen this morning? Was it really true that of all the places that are in the world, he had decided to move to the exact place where she was? What do people call it again… Destiny? Was it their destiny to meet once again? 'What a stupid thought' he thought as he shook the previous thought away. Suddenly there was a knock at his door.

"It's open!"

Joe came into the room slowly. "Hey…" he said. "How are you feeling?" Nick shrugged. The truth was, he really had no idea of how he was feeling. So many things that happened… how did people expect him to feel? How was he supposed to feel after all?

"I guess I'm destined to have a broken heart forever," he answered.

"Well," Joe said, "I guess forever wasn't that long after all."

"How?" Nick said "Now that I thought I was finally moving on from losing her and…" he hesitated "and… all the rest… and suddenly it turns out she's alive and healthy, living in this city as if nothing happened!"

Joe thought for a second. "Maybe that's for time to tell."

Joe then left the room

"Is it possible?" he asked to no one in particular as he stared to the moon, which was shining brightly that night. "Is it really possible?"

. . .

Selena was lying on her bed, facing the ceiling. To her, this had been a normal day, like all the many others before this… Well, except from that morning, of course. What normal person could consider being slapped a normal thing?

She heard someone tiptoe into the room. "I'm awake, you know."

"Gah!" Miley's voice came. "Gosh you scared me! Are you planning on getting me a heart attack?"

Selena turned to her, and couldn't help but give a smile. "I'm sorry, Miles."

"Nah, It's fine," Miley said. "After all, I'm the one sneaking into your room without knocking."

"True," Selena giggled. "So, I've heard you and Liam had a moment this morning…"

Miley flushed. "How do you know?"

"Maybe I can read your mind," she answered, "you never know!"

"Yea sure," Miley smiled and rolled her eyes, "Now tell me the truth."

Selena pretended to gasp, "So you don't trust me?"

"Nope. Now tell me!"

"Geez, fine." She gave up "Lucy just happened to be about to come in. She saw you guys through the window and decided to go for a walk around the block to give you guys some space."

"Oh so THAT'S why she was late…" Miley remembered, "It had nothing to do with her dog or cat or toilet."

Selena laughed. "Yes, Lucy really sucks when it comes to making up excuses."

"I know, right?" Miley agreed. "But, anyways talking about this morning…"

"The girl?" Selena shrugged, "Probably from my old school. I don't really care. I mean, why should I care about someone who slapped me?"

Now it was Miley's turn to shrugs. "I guess you're probably right. But I've got to get to bed now. "

"'Night"

"Goodnight." Miley answered as she left the room.

After Miley was gone, Selena got up and raised her mattress. In the left corner on the top side of the bed, was where she had her scrapbook. She took it out and grabbed a pencil from the night stand. She carefully started drawing the face of the girl she had seen this morning. She had to stop once in a while for the details of the shirt she was wearing and of the hair, because those are things you need to be careful when you draw. When she was done she looked at it to make sure everything was alright, and then put it back in its place under the mattress.

She sat in her bed, facing out the window, noticing the moon was quite bright that night.

'Is it possible?' the question suddenly hit her as she looked out the window. 'Is it really possible?'

"Anything's possible now." She muttered to herself as she put herself under the covers.

. . .

Nick was sitting on his bed, just a few minutes after he had asked it those things he had been wandering about were really possible. The answer came as a faint thought as he was climbing under the covers of his bed.

'Anything's possible now.'

. . .

The moon had somewhat put both of them at ease, and for the first time in a few weeks they went to bed with a smile in their faces. And neither of them was quite sure why. It just felt as if something had been put at it's right place. It was as if something in them had been suddenly…

Fixed.

**Reviews make me smile :) **


	5. Five

**Talking To The Moon **

_**Five**_

The next morning Selena woke up smiling. She hurried to the bathroom, took a quick shower, and went down to the kitchen to have a small breakfast. She never made it to opening any drawers, though, for was she was going down the stairs she glimpsed at the clock.

"Nine thirty?" She cried in disbelief, "Did I really sleep so much?"

Hurrying out the door she noticed the weather was much chillier than it had been the day before. She had to stop for a moment and grab her jacket, but then she ran all the way to the cafe'.

"We thought you wouldn't show up." Lucy told her as she burst into the backdoor.

Selena couldn't help but blush slightly. "I really don't know what happened. I just didn't wake up!"

Just then, Miley came in. "Good morning, sleeping beauty!"

"Miley I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-"

"Calm down! It's fine!" Miley interrupted. "I mean, you were having the best night of sleep you had in a long time. I could've woken you up, but I didn't. And I made sure Liam didn't either. Just because I'm the owner with Liam it doesn't mean we're evil or anything."

It was true. Selena had the best sleep she could get in a long time. And the last thing Miley and Liam were was evil. She knew that.

"Must've been hard," Lucy said. "Keeping Liam quiet and all."

"Hey!" Liam came in, "I'm right here you know!"

"If we're all here…" Selena said, "Who's outside with the costumers?"

Everyone had to hurry back to their own places.

"Hey Sel," Miley asked, "would you mind making some of your special? Seeing it's cold today we might have customers who want them."

"Okay," was her answer, "How's Logan, by the way?"

"He's much better now."

Selena smiled as she got the things she needed ready, "That's good to know."

**. . .**

Joe and Demi were sitting in the kitchen.

"When do you think Nick will wake up?" Demi finally asked.

"I really don't know" Joe shrugged, "But I won't be the one to wake him up."

She smiled. "Don't expect anything from me."

Joe couldn't help but laugh.

"But seriously," He said, "Who has the courage to go wake him anyways? It's been ages since he slept like that."

"I know, right?" Demi said, "And I was expecting the exact opposite…"

Joe shrugged. "Who knows what happened? Well, the important thing is that he's having a good sleep, for once."

"I guess you're right." Demi agreed.

Both wanted to change the subject right away.

"Where are Kevin and Danielle?" Demi finally asked.

"Who knows?" he answered. "They said they were having breakfast out today, and then would go to work."

**. . .**

Not much far away from there, Kevin and Danielle walked hand in hand into a cafe'.

"Are you sure they'll be alright?" she asked him as they went in.

"They're very grown now," Kevin answered, "and also, I know my brothers. As weird as my family may look," he chuckled, "I can assure you they won't set the house on fire."

Danielle couldn't help but smile. "If you trust them, I trust them." She gave him a quick peck in the lips before they sat down.

"What can I get you and your girlfriend?" A brunette girl asked them a few minutes later. Danielle still couldn't help but blush, and Kevin still smiled and winked almost unnoticeably at Danielle.

"We don't really know, um…"

"Lucy, I'm Lucy."

"Ok, then," he replied, "Would there be anything that you suggest for us today?"

"Yes, of course." Lucy smiled, "You two are lucky, you came right on the day we decided to start serving our special."

"What would that be?" Danielle inquired.

"Brownies and hot chocolate," she said, and when they didn't seem convince she soon added, "These brownies are special, I assure you my friend in the kitchen can make brownies like no one else."

"Okay then," Kevin said. "We'll have that then."

Sometime later, both tasted the brownies.

"These are real good!" Danielle admitted.

Kevin took a sip of his hot chocolate and smiled. "They go great with hot chocolate, don't they?"

"You can bet." Danielle said. "I want to give my compliments to the person who made these!"

"Whatever you like." he answered, "but I really want to finish eating first!"

She couldn't help but giggle. "Sure."

They called Lucy a bit later, asking her to take them to the cook. She shrugged and said it was fine. She took them to the kitchen. They walked inside the kitchen, the smells flooding in their noses.

"This place smells good, you know." Danielle commented, "And everyone in here is so… you know, young. They all look like your youngest brother's age to ours." Kevin nodded in agreement.

"Yes it does," Lucy said. "I have to go to the tables now, but that's the girl you two are looking for." She pointed to a brown haired girl who was putting away some ingredients in one of the many drawers.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Reviews are always welcome**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**


	6. Six

**Talking To The Moon **

_**Six**_

Before she left to get back working, Lucy went to the girl and tapped her shoulder. "You have fans." She told her quietly giggling, swinging her head in their direction. The girl smiled, "Yea, sure, just laugh at me."

Lucy left the kitchen as the girl came towards them. "Lets go out of here so we don't bother my friends here." She said, and led them out the kitchen. She sat behind the counter and waited for them to sit as well.

"So," she started, not sure what to say, "What did you want me for?"

Danielle gave her a warm smile. "Well we just happened to taste your brownies... And well, they were amazing!"

"Really good," Kevin added, "I swear if I could I would eat one daily."

She smiled. "Thank you, it's really sweet of you to come here to tell me."

"You should thank her, really," Kevin pointed to Danielle, "I just came here because she wanted to."

Danielle, who sat next to him, couldn't help but blush.

"Aw...you guys are so cute," she complimented, "If you don't mind asking, are you together?"

Danielle blushed harder.

"Girl you'll become a tomato if you blush any harder." She told Danielle.

"I guess you could say that," Kevin chuckled, only causing the girl to raise an eyebrow, confused.

"I guess you could say that?" she repeated his words.

"We're married."

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "Already? Wow... must be true love!"

Danielle smiled.

"You can bet," Kevin answered, giving his wife a quick kiss.

She just watched them and smiled, thinking about how wonderful it must be to find such a strong love such as theirs. It was something quite rare for people so young, she thought, and then added mentally, 'Wow, I'm thinking like an old person right now'

Danielle's voice interrupted her thoughts, "I'm Danielle, and he's Kevin."

"Jonas." Kevin added, making Danielle blush, again.

"Jonas... Sounds familiar, even though I'm sure never met you."

"It is pretty common in some places, I think."

"Maybe I heard it some time in my life before but it wasn't something important enough for me to remember."

"Could be," He shrugged, "Anyways, what is your name?"

She put her hands in front of her face and made a very weird face. "I'm mystery girl!" she said with a weird deep voice.

"Huh?" Kevin was getting confused.

"I'm just kidding." She said, now normally, "My name is Selena."

Kevin and Danielle exchanged a quick glance. It was the same name.

"We'll keep that in mind," Kevin said, "we really have to go now, we can't be late for work."

"Sorry!" Danielle said, "But well, we'll still get to see you some other time, right?"

That brought a smile to Selena's face.

"Sure, why not?" she answered as both hurried out of the cafe'.

It was weird though. She was so sure she knew them from somewhere. Oh well, maybe it was nothing important enough for her to remember. She shrugged the thought away.

"What did they say?" Lucy asked as she came from the kitchen door, which was just behind the counter.

"They just said they liked the brownies and then we just talked for a few seconds."

"Oh, ok." Lucy replied. "Aren't they so cute together? I think they're together."

Selena giggled. "They're married."

"What?" she exclaimed, "Gosh I feel so embarrassed!"

"Its fine," Selena giggled, "I wouldn't have known either if they hadn't told me."

"Are they nice?"

"Yep. Kevin and Danielle...Jonas..."

"What is it about them makes you think so hard?"

"I'm not sure. The names just sound familiar."

"Weird."

"I know!"

Just then, Miley came up to them.

"The conversation must be interesting," she said, "but talk later, because you won't be getting any money when time comes if you don't serve our customers."

Both groaned contemporaneously.

"Do we have to?"

"Yep."

The girls finally gave up and got back to work. 

**. . . **

Kevin and Danielle were almost on the building they worked, and none of them had said much during the whole walk.

"Kevin?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think it's possible?" she asked, "I mean, do you think it could be her?"

"I don't know," Kevin sighed, "For one thing, her name is the same and the name Jonas sounds familiar to her."

"Shouldn't she at least have said 'I knew a guy with that name'? I mean, one year only."

"I know, but if she broke his heart the way she did she probably didn't care enough about him at the time to remember. She said it herself."

"She seems so nice..."

"Maybe she changed and started over and decided to forget/ ignore her past."

"Good theory..."

"For a second thought though, there are many girls in this name, and how could it be that of all places Nick moved to the exact place where she was to be found?"

"Destiny?"

"Maybe, but all we know about that girl is her name, so it's a bit risky to judge her, jump to conclusions, or..."

"... Or very elaborate theories." Danielle finished for him.

"Let's just not worry about this now," Kevin said, "we'll think about it when we get home."

She agreed as they walked through the doors of the building


	7. Seven

**Talking To The Moon **

_**Seven**_

"You know," Joe said as he sat on the couch, "today was quite a boring day."

This was probably quite true. Nick had slept until almost the middle of the day. The rest of the time they spent doing what was pretty much nothing. Specifically, they had taken a short walk to the local park, and spent the rest of the day watching movies and TV; along with unpacking their bags and eating lots of 'junk'.

"Yep." Nick agreed.

"We really need some sort of plan." Demi came in, "So we do things around here instead of sitting here watching movies the whole afternoon eating loads of sweets and stuff."

"Yep."

"Do you think there might be a nice mall around here?"

"Yep."

"Oh come on Nick," Joe complained, "Is 'yep' the only thing you know how to say?"

"Yep."

"Ugh!" Joe dropped onto the couch, and Demi giggled. There were a few seconds of silence before anyone said anything.

"Yep."

Just then Kevin and Danielle entered through the front door of the house.

"Hey guys," Kevin said, "How's your day been?"

"Boring." Demi answered.

"Yep." You could hear nick say. Joe, from his lying position on the couch, quickly grabbed a pillow and threw it at Nick.

Danielle raised an eyebrow. "You guys are really weird, you know."

"Yep."

Joe hit himself with a pillow.

"You'll get used to it," Demi laughed, "I mean, I did."

"Yeah- HEY!" Joe said, just making everyone laughed.

"You guys just need to figure out the things you can do around here," Kevin said. "And just for the being of things, make friends, so you won't be bored."

"Yep."

Joe jumped of the couch and onto Nick, so both fell to the ground wrestling each other in a playful way.

"Boys." Demi said and shook her head, smiling.

**. . .**

"But I'm tired…" Selena complained as she lied down her head on the counter.

"No buts, you have to help clean up." Miley told her.

They had just closed the cafe, and were now cleaning up the tables and anywhere else that needed a cleaning. Lucy and the rest of the workers had already gone home, but the three stayed behind to do the clean up.

"Do I have to?" she asked, emphasizing onto the 'have'.

"Don't be lazy."

"But I am lazy!"

Suddenly someone slapped her head with a towel from behind.

"Don't be lazy." It was Liam, of course. "I finished up the kitchen, now you have to help with the tables."

"Fine!" she glared, "I will, as long as you keep that towel away from me."

"We might want to get this over quick," Miley added, "Logan's coming over, I don't think we should keep him waiting out the door, should we?"

With that said, Selena seemed to have become a completely different person. She stood up and quickly cleaned, going swiftly from table to table.

This way, they were soon finished and heading to the house the three shared. Soon enough, the house was visible and you could even see a figure, standing near the front door.

"He was left to wait out the door…" Miley giggled and looked at Selena, "And it's probably your fault."

Selena stuck her tongue out at her. "Meany."

"Not mean Sel," Liam said, smiling "but honest."

"Being honest is mean then."

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it i-"

"Geez you two, shut up." Miley interrupted, and then added, "It can be both depending on the situation."

Selena and Liam were quiet. When they were very close to the house, Selena turned to them and put a finger on her lips.

"Sh…"

She sneaked around the house, so Logan wouldn't see her arriving with them. Miley and Liam went on normally.

"Hey," Miley greeted him.

"Hey Miles," he looked around, "where's-"

The boy wasn't even able to finish the question, for from behind him someone jumped on his back, screaming "Boo!"

Miley and Liam burst out laughing.

"Your face…" Liam said I between laughs, "was priceless."

"Do you guys want to give me a heart attack or something?"

"Maybe." Selena answered.

"Geez so honest." Logan said, even though he was smiling "That was mean, you know."

"Ha!" Selena directed her look to Liam, "I told you!"

"What?" Logan was confused. "Oh and Sel please get off my back."

"Fine." She got down.

"We were wondering – well arguing – if being honest is mean or not." Liam told him.

"Well, it depends on the situation." Logan answered, making both Selena and Liam look annoyed.

"Boy you guys are so similar," Liam complained. "both too undecided."

"Let's go inside Liam, leave those undecided guys to decide what they want." Selena said.

Both went inside arm to arm. Miley and Logan exchanged looks and just laughed at their friends.


	8. Eight

**100% sure this is the longest chapter so far… I'm sorry for the long wait, but I don't have some much free time and I had a small writes block, but I made it through. **

**Reviews make me smile.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Talking To The Moon**

_**Eight**_

Selena peeked in the doorway of Liam's bedroom. 'Is he sleeping?' she wondered to herself. The answer to her question was a snore, and she couldn't help but quietly laugh. Then remembering what she was there for, she was serious. She took a few steps back then ran forward, jumping on the bed.

Liam woke up and screamed, while Selena, still on the bed, burst into laughter. After Liam had finished his screaming, he glared at her. "What the hell are you doing jumping on my bed at" he turned to look at the clock, which stood on his nightstand, "6 am?"

Selena couldn't stop laughing for a long enough period of time to talk – or even to think. "Y-y-you…. Sc-sc-sc-reamed…" she burst out laughing again, "li-like a-a-a girl!" Liam sat up, "Stop it, it isn't my fault you try to murder me at 6 am in the morning."

"Just get up Liam," Selena told him.

"Why so early?" he complained, "I'm tired!"

"Miley and Logan said they'll be making pancakes."

Liam jumped out of the bed, "Well what are we waiting for then?"

Selena raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were tired…?"

"Me, tired? Who ever gave you that idea? Let's move and get those pancakes done!" he answered, walking out of the door as if he had never complained of what time it was, leaving Selena to watch him walk out, smiling as she shook her head.

**. . .**

Nick was awake very early that morning – at least a lot earlier than what he expected on a day like this. To be precise, he was awakened by his older brother, Kevin. He really didn't want to move out of the bed at first, but he heard noises coming from the kitchen, which probably meant he was the only one left to wake up.

"Why are we up so early on a Saturday morning?" Joe was complaining. "Aren't people meant to wake up late to then sleep late on Saturdays?"

"Me and Danielle decided to take you around," Kevin answered. "This way you won't be sitting on a couch all day long."

"I wasn't going to sit on the couch all day long…" Joe defended himself.

Nick raised an eyebrow. "You actually want us to believe you wouldn't sit around watching TV all day long on a Saturday?"

"Yes!" he said.

"He wasn't going to sit around all day." Demi came in.

"No?" both brothers asked contemporaneously.

"No." She re-assured them. "He was going to sleep."

"Exactly… Hey!"

This caused them to laugh – except Joe of course, who just stayed there, glaring at them.

"Man you're very slow." Nick laughed.

"Shut up." He told them. "Anyways, what's the first thing we will be doing today?"

"First we're taking a walk to the park." Danielle spoke for the first time, "to wake up."

"And then?"

"And then we decided what to do next later."

"Wow very planned out day." Nick said. "Just the way Joe likes it."

All Joe did then was glare at his younger brother.

**. . .**

"So," Liam finally said, after numerous pancakes. "Why are we up so early after all? Aren't people supposed to sleep on Saturdays?"

"I don't know" Selena, who was almost falling asleep in her chair, complained, "I wanted to sleep but Logan had to come in to ruin my plans."

"And you decided to come scare me to death?"

"Yeah" she shrugged, "I was bored, had nothing better to do."

"You're telling me that's, seriously, the only thing that you could think of?"

"Logan suggested it, actually."

Liam glared at Logan, who couldn't help but smirk back at him. "You should have seen your face," he told him, trying to hold back laughter, but failing miserably, "it was priceless!"

He got glared at some more by Liam, who a few moments later asked "Where's Miley?"

"She said she was going to take a quick shower before coming to breakfast."

Just as Logan told him, Miley came down the stairs. Her hair was still damp from the shower she had just taken.

"Hey peoples." She greeted them.

"Mornin'." Liam responded, then turned back to his two other friends. "Now just tell me already why were up so early on a Saturday morning?"

"Well, because we don't want to waste the day." Logan said.

"Quit all the crap. I really want to know."

"Lucy invited us over for a picnic." Miley finally said. "She said Vanessa and Zac will be there as well."

"Oh, Okay. But I need to know something even more important now," Liam got serious.

"What?" All three wondered.

"Can I have more pancakes?"

**. . .**

It wasn't long before they left the house to meet Lucy at the park. The day was beautiful, quite warm for a normal autumn day.

"Hey!" Lucy waved as they got there. "What took you so long?"

"Oh nothing important," Selena told her, "It's just that we made the mistake of making pancakes this morning."

All eyes turned towards Liam.

"Why are you looking at me that way?" he asked, causing them all to laugh.

"So what's new with you guys?" Miley asked Zac and Vanessa.

"Nothing you don't already know…" he told them as he pecked Vanessa's lips.

"Aww…" she said, "You two are so cute!"

"Well thank you!" Zac said, and they only rolled their eyes.

They were just sitting down when Lucy noticed something. "Oh no, guys I forgot the drinks. I'm so sorry…"

"No problem, Lu, I can always go fetch some for us." Selena calmed her down.

"I'll go with you to help." Logan offered, and they went to do as they promised. The others just sat, talking and laughing to each other until Lucy spotted someone among the people in the park.

"Kevin? Danielle?" She called. When the couple noticed who was calling them their eyes widened. They looked at each other for a split second then made their way towards them.

"Hey you two…." She said, "And hey you other people I don't know…"

"Hey Lucy," Danielle said. "These are Nick and Joe, Kevin's younger brothers. And this is Demi, their friend."

"Hey." They all said, but they still didn't know who she was.

"Guys this is Lucy, she works at the cafe down the street."

"I'm Miley," Miley introduced herself, "And this is Liam. We're the owners."

"I'm Lucy and you already know me." Lucy came in, "And those two kissing behind the tree are Vanessa and-"

"Zac?" Joe asked.

Zac heard his name being called by an unfamiliar voice. He looked around, and when he spotted the group he couldn't help but widen his eyes in surprise.


	9. Nine

**Talking To The Moon**

_**Nine**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

"Zac? Is that really you?"

Zac instantly got a little nervous, but he tried his best not to show it. "Wow… guys long lime, huh?"

There was a short, silent and awkward moment.

"Okay this is just too awkward…" Lucy complained. "Would someone care to fill me in?"

"We used to go to school together." Zac answered.

"Oh…"

"Yeah."

"So, what are you guys doing here?" Miley asked. "I mean, I usually expect people to sleep on Saturdays."

"Exactly." Liam said, glaring playfully at Miley. "Why can't you and your brother learn that?"

Miley just smiled at him and waited for an answer from the newly arrived group.

"Oh well my brothers and Demi just arrived in town," Kevin answered, "and since they don't seem to be able to do nothing on their own, me and Danielle just thought we should show them around."

"You make us sound like idiots…" Joe commented.

"Well you never know…"

"Hey!"

"I'm just kidding," Kevin told him, and then patted his back. "Relax!"

Lucy looked at them with a plain smile on her face. "That sounds like a very good idea," she said, referring to what Kevin had just told them a few moments before. "Well then, what were you planning to do?"

"We don't really have a plan," Nick shrugged, speaking for what probably was the first time.

Kevin nodded

"You should go check out the ice cream place," Zac suggested, "I think you might know it, Kevin. It's the one just around the corner of that street where the market is."

"Oh, I do know it, but we never really went there. It's the one called frozen… something?"

"Frozen Delice."

"Yeah, that."

Joe seemed to be getting in a real good mood. "Is the ice cream there good?"

"Best in town." Liam assured him.

"And you can trust Liam when it comes to advice in food," Vanessa joked, and Miley giggled.

"Yep." Liam agreed, until he finally realized what she meant. "Hey, wait a second! What do you mean by that, huh?"

"Oh you know what she means," Lucy patted his back, and he crossed his arms.

They all couldn't help but laugh – except Liam, of course, and Zac, who was looking around again. This was really weird; usually you'd expect him to laugh along. Nobody bothered to ask anything though.

"You people are all so mean." Liam complained.

"Oh, don't worry." Nick said, "It's the same thing with Joe."

"Hey, what are you insinuating right here?" Joe asked.

"You guys should hurry though," Zac suddenly came in the conversation. "I think they close early today."

"Really?" Joe was worried now. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go, I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry." Demi pointed out.

"Not true!" he defended himself. "Anyways, move!"

Miley, Liam, Lucy, Vanessa and Zac watched as Joe dragged the others away.

"It's the other way!" Miley shouted, and Joe immediately changed direction, making the others laugh as he dragged them.

"I knew it!"

When they were out of sight, Miley turned to Zac; she had to ask him.

"Why did you lie?"

"He lied?" Liam hadn't noticed.

"Yes, Frozen Delice won't close in hours!"

"Oh… Why did you lie, then, Zac?"

Zac didn't even seem to have heard them. He had his back leaned against the tree and was staring into the distance, lost in his own thoughts. Only one thing did Miley notice: the direction he was looking at was the same as Selena and Logan had left through.

It didn't take long before both of them were back with all the drinks. Selena just slumped to the ground and sighed. "Boy, who knew these things weighed so much."

"I told you to let me take more."

"It wouldn't be fair to make you take all that stuff."

Logan shrugged, and then sat down. "So, what did we miss?"

"For you, it wasn't much." Lucy said, "For you Sel, do you remember the couple in the cafe' the other day?"

"Kevin and Danielle, you mean?"

"You knew them?" Zac asked.

"They were on the cafe' the other day. Nice guys."

"Yeah," Lucy said, "Anyways, they were here just a few minutes ago with his two younger brothers and a friend."

"Aw, I wasn't here to say hi… Oh well, we'll meet them again."

"How come?"

"Well, both of us know they can't resist my brownies." She joked.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right."

**. . . . . . . . . . .**

**IM SORRY for the long wait and for the shortness of this part. It's just I had trouble writing this and when I did it today I just didn't want to keep you guys waiting so much longer :) . **

**THANK YOU for the reviews I love it that people actually like reading this. It was, literally, the only thing that led me to post this. **

**:) **


	10. Ten

**YES, IM ALIVE! lol**

**1,523 words for you in one ep! I hope it's enough to make up for my HUGE absence . It was complicated to re write it… I actually deleted it and re wrote it again, despite already having delayed it for so long! I hope I can get more up for you guys… You know, like a Christmas present or something like that . I meant it when I said I wouldn't cancel this. **

**Dedicated to '**unperfectt'**, for helping me regain inspiration.**

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>Talking To The Moon<strong>

_**Ten**_

The next day was a Sunday. The weather was starting to get slightly cold, but everything was going normally and smoothly on the cafe that day. Just one thing seemed out of the ordinary. Zac had been seated on the same seat all morning. With his head leaned against the window, his eyes stared outside blankly. He hadn't talked much that morning, to say the truth; he had not done much at all.

Thoughtful he was indeed. Looking at him you'd know right away he was immersed in deep thought. Who knew what was traveling through his mind. What it could be that brought him so much trouble, you would wonder.

That is exactly what Vanessa wondered that morning. As she sat on the seat in front of the counter drinking some juice Lucy had offered her, she couldn't help but doubt. What could he be thinking about was unknown… and that is what bothered her. She could support him or give him advice that way. She had no idea of what to do. It was bothering her. Or maybe it had been this one idea swinging around her head that did.

Taking a deep breath, she stood up and walked towards the table in which he was sitting. She sat in front of him, and observed him a bit more. He had not noticed her sit, and it hurt her slightly. What she felt for him was love, after all, and she had hoped that for him it was the same.

It took her a while to find the voice to speak, and once she did it was small and unsure.

"Zac?"

Interrupted his thoughts, he turned and faced her.

"Yeah?"

"Are you… alright?"

"Mm-huh" he answered distantly after a few seconds.

"What are you thinking about?" Vanessa tried again.

"Nothing."

His tone as he answered made it clear to her that he was lying. And knowing that hurt her. Was she not worthy enough of his thoughts? Did he not love her?

"Zac?"

"What?" his voice was sharp and cold.

She was shocked at his reply, but he did not seem to notice. What he was though, was visibly starting to get irritated.

"It doesn't matter anymore…" she said, as she got up. Thinking it best not to bother him any longer, she found herself another table in an opposite side of the café.

**…**

Sometime later, Selena went up to Zac.

"What the hell did you do?" she asked.

"What?"

"What. The. Hell. Did. You. Do?" She asked slower, calming herself down.

"What do you mean?"

"Why is Vanessa about to cry over there?" she answered, pointing to the other side of the Café. There sat Vanessa, staring down at her hands, which rested in her lap.

"I don't understand…" Zac said, faintly.

"Of course you don't," she scowled. "All yesterday and today you've been completely out of it. Have you hardly paid attention to anything apart your thoughts at all?"

He was silent, realizing what she said could be true. Could he have been that much inside his own thoughts to leave in second plan the world and people who cared about him? Seeing he was silent, Selena continued.

"And Vanessa _tried_ talking to you. She did try. But you were stupid enough to answer in a way that hurt her."

"Was I… That bad?"

"Oh I don't know. But I don't care what you said either. Whatever it was, you go fix it."

"Okay…"

"Now!" she ordered, pulling him up from the chair.

"Okay, okay, fine!" he said, making his way to Vanessa.

He sat in front of her, and waited a moment before he said anything.

"Vanessa?"

She looked up at him and gave him a sad smile, but didn't say anything.

"I want to talk…" he started.

Tears started to flood in her eyes, taking Zac by surprise.

"Do you want to break up with me?" She blurted.

"What?" he was taken aback by this. "No! Of course not!"

He moved seats, placing himself next to her.

"I wanted to apologize for the way I've been acting around you lately…" he took her hands and looked into her eyes. "I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I caused you to feel sad and cry, and I didn't even notice it. There is nothing worse than knowing I caused pain to someone who I love and cares for me. I'm so sorry, Vany, I hope you forgive me."

"That was beautiful," Vanessa wiped away some falling tears. "Of course I forgive you."

"I'm sorry." He whispered as he hugged her. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said, feeling a smile make its way up her face.

"Do you mind a question?" she asked, once she calmed herself down.

"Sure."

"What were you thinking about? I know it wasn't 'nothing'."

Zac sights and scratched the back of his neck.

"You don't need to tell me if you don't want to…"

"No, no, no" he said, "I don't want to hide anything from you."

Zac looked around uneasily for a moment, and then hesitantly got up.

"Come on," he called.

"To where?"

"Outside."

She followed him outside. They walked for a few meters and sat on the sidewalk near the cafe'.

"So…?"

"Eh, it's complicated to explain… I'm not sure on where to start."

"Try starting from yesterday, when we all went out together." Vanessa suggested, "You seemed pretty shocked when you saw those kids… Jonas, if I remember well. And it's about there you started being weird."

"Oh, yeah…" he frowned, still seeming unsure on how to start.

"Okay let's try something else…" she tried, "Why did you lie to them? You told them Frozen Delice wouldn't stay open for long, but it would close in hours… you started acting weird and kept… looking… in the direction Selena and Logan left from… This has to do with her, doesn't it?"

"I would answer if you let me talk," Zac chuckled.

Vanessa glared at him. "Anyways, on with explaining…"

"Okay… The reason that I lied to them is because I wanted them to leave."

She waited for him to continue.

"I didn't want them and Selena to… meet..."

Vanessa raised an eyebrow.

"…again."

"Oh my… so all of this has to do with Selena and her story…" She was starting to understand… "But she met Kevin and Danielle at the cafe', knew their last names… doesn't she know they're here?"

"Fortunately," Zac confessed, "She never met them before, nor cared enough about other people and their families back then to know who they were."

"How come you never told us you knew who she was before?"

"You see, I find it better for her situation and everything that she might want to start over again…" he tried explaining. "It would be too much drama for her to face if she went back… people wouldn't exactly sympathize with her…"

"Explain from the beginning."

"Selena was, in few words, a bitch. Back in Junior year, is when this whole mess started. Queen bitch, get the picture? There were some awful rumors about how she used to sneak out every night to… meet up with guys."

"Were they true?" Vanessa couldn't imagine the Selena she knew doing… those things.

"I'm not sure." He confessed. "Anyways, her and the curly head Jonas started getting… involved. He obviously liked her, and somehow actually managed to get a real date with her. To me it seemed that someone was finally getting her to change. Imagine my surprise when she actually started being friends with Joe, and Demi!"

Zac smiled at the memory.

"But let's just say things weren't as simple as they seem. But something happened. I don't know if anyone else noticed, but I could see something changed. For a few days no one knows nothing about her, no one sees her. The others just let it pass through, but I went looking for her. And it just turned out she had somehow gotten into a car accident."

"I don't understand… why is that so important?" Vanessa wondered, "We know that she got into a car accident, doesn't change much for us."

"Well yes, but imagine this. You had been dating someone for some time, you liked them, and you believe you are finally getting them to change for good. You think. But suddenly you find out that person you liked so much, that you had put so much faith into had cheated on you, gone off somewhere with someone else. And in doing so, that person also got into a car accident."

"Oh my gosh…"

"Yes. He felt terrible. Angry, yes, but still, loosing someone you love is never easy, no matter the bad things they might've done. Say that you only find that weeks after it happened, and the other person turned out alive… and the one you liked turned out to be… dead."

"But she isn't dead."

"But they didn't know. And now I'm scared of what will happen when they find out. I can't hide her forever."

"Say, Zac…" Vanessa said, "Who were you in this story?"

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**I don't particularly like 'rushed' stories, but I hope you don't think this is going too slow. It might seem like that because of the number of parts I've written and they haven't actually met yet, but I think that just happened because the parts/eps/chapters weren't that long, especially in the beginning… now they're getting longer… this is (maybe) one of my longest eps by far and I hope to make them longer. If not I'll make a bunch of short ones.**

**Short but more often, or do I take time but make them longer?**


	11. Eleven

**Talking To The Moon  
><strong>_**Eleven**_

* * *

><p><em>Recap: "Say, Zac…" Vanessa said, "Who were you in this story?"<em>

* * *

><p>This was obviously a question he had not been expecting.<p>

"Me?"

"Well yes..." Vanessa asked, "You say she was a… bitch… but you cared for her enough to look after her. And you know so much about this…"

"Oh don't you worry!" he saw where this was leading. "I could modestly say that I was somewhat of a friend of hers."

"You were…?"

"Um… It's not something I'm particularly proud of."

"Zac," she said, taking his hands and pulling him closer, "It doesn't matter who you were. At least, not to me. Whoever that person was he's changed. I wouldn't change the way I think of you now because of things you did back then. You've become someone else, and I love you. I love you now, in the present, and that's all I focus on. I judge you by how you act towards me, not how you used to be when you were younger. I guess I could say I love you for yourself and the person you've become, not for the bad decisions you made in the past, but the ones you make now."

There was a hint of tears in his eyes. "Thank you." He whispered as he brought leaned in and kissed her.

All she responded with then was a smile. When you love someone, you have to be there when they need, you, right?

"I was pretty much your average tv-show-type of jock. You know, big, muscle-y, and…" he seemed to try to find the right words. "…stupid. Or an imbecile, if you prefer calling me that. I prefer to describe myself with much heavier words, but I don't think that's the point right now, is it?"

She gave him a slight shrug. "It's your story. You're the one to determine what in it has value or not."

"But some people see differently."

"The only way for others to understand you is by knowing things through _your_ thought, not theirs. It's you they're trying to understand after all. You and only you."

"Thank you…"

"Well, continue, don't just leave me here!"

He chuckled at her, and lied down on the grass, looking up.

"Rude, annoying, disrespectful… I guess all adjectives you could use to describe me then."

"Yes, I remember the first time we met…" she said with a small smirk. "Yeah, quite stupid."

"Eh. You're probably right… " he admitted, "I must've been really stupid to act that way towards such a beautiful girl."

Her face reddened, and he laughed at her reaction, but it wasn't long before he got serious again.

"But no, I was worse than that. Not a care for anyone and anything. Only myself." He seemed disgusted in himself. "And a complete ass when it came to girls, too."

"Aww, my Zac was a player. Isn't that cute…" she pecked his lips, lying next to him. Zac was immensely thankful for her lightness at the subject, it made it much easier to talk.

"And my family was noticing the way I was acting too." He said. "Being that jerk I was, I hadn't noticed I had taken my cocky – ness back home as well. I don't understand how I could… act that way towards my own brother. My same blood runs in his veins!" He passed his hand through his forehead, visibly regretting what he had done.

"I wish I could go back and change it, you know." He said. "I now remember and regret every single hell of a time that I acted wrongly toward other – especially my family. It seems so … so… I mean, how can it be right that my family was suffering, and _all because of me. Because of me and the person who I was starting to be._"

"Shh…" Vanessa tried to comfort him. "It's past now. It's gone. What matters is that you changed, proving yourself to be a better person…"

"But I still wish there was a way to fix all the bad I caused."

"Just the fact that you realized what you did, regret it and changed is already something."

"Yes… I guess you're right." He took a deep breath. "Then I officially _met_ Sel."

"Officially?"

"Well we knew who each other were, but we started to get to know each other."

He seemed to find a way to explain it. "I tried to understand her and she tried to understand me. I guess you could way somewhat of a friendship emerged."

"So you were her first friend?"

"I don't know if it's how she considered me."

"ah…"

"I saw the way she acted, I learned of her family…" his eyes closed with the remembrance. "And I started realizing how much I had compared to others. How much I was _throwing away_."

"Her family…"

"Made me realize how good mine was and how wrongly I was treating them…"

She let it pass, realizing that he didn't want to talk about Selena's family. He probably felt it wasn't his place to tell and she understood him.

"Well, but it didn't change everything. I got a bit better at home… but then, you remember how I was when I arrived here…"

Vanessa nodded.

"Still a jerk, because I was scared to completely change. I limited myself to not punch a guy at every corner. But what would happen to my status?" he explained, but both of them knew how that sounded. "_Ridiculous."_ He spat, angry at himself.

"All I did start to do was be there for her. She needed at least someone; at least _that_, my idiotic self had the brains enough to understand."

"Then the Jonas boys came along and started to change her… and it dragged me on a bit as well." He said, "and I guess I started being simply a rude jerk… no violence, no 'manwhore'. Just the guy you first met."

"More than anything, _I_ thought you looked scared. But I think that was just me." She told him.

"I guess I was. I was the only one who knew and I had no idea of what I would do. She told him.

"I guess I was. I was the only one who knew and I had no idea of what I would do. But then I came here and had a chance to start over… just like she did."

"And you both improved notably."Vanessa put in.

Zac raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, fine, amazingly and impressively!"

He smiled, "you have no idea of how good it feels to get this weight off my shoulders."

"I imagine it must be the happiest you've felt in a while."

"Only because I'm with you."

"Aw that sounded so cheesy!"

"You know you love it." He said as he pulled her in for another kiss, and Vanessa only giggled.

"But now that the Jonas boys are back, I have no idea of what to do."

"You know, I think it's better if you – well we – go tell them at least about the memory-loss situation before they meet her and get the wrong impression."

"You're right… I should go do that now."

He got up "Come on!"

"To where?"

"To the cafe'…I need a phone catalog or something… I don't know how else we could find them!"

* * *

><p>"I'm hungry!"<p>

"We _know_, Joe." Nick complained. "It's just about the thousandth time you say that!"

Joe glared at him. "Because I really am!"

"We just barley had lunch," Nick pointed out. "How can you possibly be hungry already?"

"I just am!"

Demi, who had been watching the whole scene, laughed. "You guys sound like two little kids."

"I don't know me, but Joe does!" Nick countered.

"Hey! Don't just try to put all the blame on me!" Joe came in.

"And that's just proving my point." Demi rolled her eyes playfully.

"Fine then, miss adult," Joe said. "What do you suggest we do?"

"We," she answered throwing them their jackets. "Go to the place down the street Kevin mentioned earlier for a snack."

"Yeah!" Joe jumped up and put his jacket on quickly. "He mentioned something about good brownies – lets go!"

Nick and Demi laughed at Joe as they followed him out the door. /

* * *

><p><strong>Mmm… I dare you to guess where this is going. :)<br>**

**You should be proud of me... look at all those words! And it took me 32 days to write it and update... quite a record compared to how much it took for the last one xD**

**Please review and get others to read the story… I mean, I still am considering cancelling this… It's kind of pointless to write a story no one cares about. :(**


	12. Twelve

**Talking To The Moon**

_**Twelve**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>ANNNND IT'S BACKKKK! <strong>_

_**(And oooohhh, is that drama I smell?) **_

_**:D**_

**I'M REEEALLY SORRY FOR THE WAIT, GUYS, BUT HERE IT IS :D**

**HUGE THANKS TO strawbellastarr, WHO IS BASICALLY ONE OF THE FEW REASONS WHY THIS IS CONTINUING AT ALL :) **

**So, I really don't want to sound like a bitch, but pleasee review. I need suggestions, ideas, feedback... but really just a one word comment to know I'm not just wasting my time here would be awesome... :3 **

**Pweeeaseee? **

* * *

><p>Zac and Vanessa hurried into the shop, and called Liam, as he was the first one they saw.<p>

"Liam!" Vanessa called, "Do you know where we can find a phone book?"

"A what?"

"A Phone book. I'm not sure if that's how you call it." Zac explained. "The very thick book with everyone in the town's number on it."

"Oh, yes," Liam the blond chuckled. "It's amazing those still exist…"

They had to ask Miley, who said she had coincidentally received one some weeks earlier, and surprisingly hadn't thrown it away. She and Liam had thrown it in the back of the storage room, which was in the back of the store. They went to search for it, telling the couple they would explain once they found it.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys!" Lucy greeted as Joe, Demi, and Nick sat down. The sky outside the cafe' was getting darker. They were probably going to be the last costumers of the day: closing hour was nearing, and it wasn't likely that anyone else was going to come in anytime soon.<p>

"Lucy!" Demi said, "What are you doing here?"

The girl laughed. "I work here, remember?"

"Oh, yes, now I do!"

"So," Lucy smiled, "your orders?"

"BROWNIES!" Joe cried, and Demi slapped her forehead.

"Relax, man," Nick said, after uncovering his ears. "You don't even know if she still has them."

"Aww…" Joe pouted as Demi sighed.

"How about I just get you guys a good ol' portion of brownies while you guys take a look at the menu and decide on whatever else?" Lucy suggested, and they agreed.

She quickly went grab a few menus in the kitchen, and told Selena they'd need a few brownies.

"It seems as if it's your lucky day," Lucy said as she came back with the Menus. "We were just making some, and they will be ready in five minutes."

Joe looked as if he could burst from happiness any second, but no one commented. Just as Lucy handed them the Menus, Logan walked in.

"Hey Lu," He said. "How's it going?"

"Logan, come here a second."

"Sure," he shrugged.

"Remember the couple I mentioned some days ago? Kevin and Danielle?"

"Yeah, why?"

"These are Nick and Joe, Kevin's brothers, and this is Demi."

"Hey," he said. "I'm Logan."

They all introduced themselves.

"Logan was at the park the other day with us-" Lucy explained.

"Wait a second, so you're the guys who went to school with Zac?"

"That's us," Nick replied, friendly.

"Cool."

"Hey," Lucy slapped the back of Logan's head. "Don't just interrupt me like that!"

Logan apologized with a cheeky grin. "Sorry."

"Anyways," she continued, "He wasn't there with us the other day because he was with Lena."

"Ohhh, girlfriend?" Joe teased.

"He wished!" Lucy laughed as Logan's face reddened.

"Hey, she's my friend!" he argued. "And just for the record, we were only grabbing a few drinks!"

"Whatever you say," she giggled. "But I say you should ask her out."

"Shush!" he whispered, "She's inside, remember?'

Demi, Nick, Joe, and Lucy had to laugh, but the argument was dropped

"Speaking of her," Lucy remembered, "Logan, can you go check if the brownies are ready?"

Logan went into the kitchen, leaving them to chat and laugh to whatever it is they were talking about. He came back a few moments later with a portion of brownies, but was soon in the kitchen again. Once he was there, he found Selena with her head in her hands. Alarmed, he went to her.

"Lena, are you alright?"

She looked up. "Yeah, just tired."

"Oh, that's good then. Why don't you come outside with us?"

He explained of Kevin and Danielle's brothers and their friend.

"They're quite nice, you should meet them."

"No!" She responded almost too quickly.

Logan frowned, already sensing something was wrong. "You know, I could do this the long way and pretend I think everything's alright, but that would just waste too much time. So why don't you hurry up things up and tell me what's the matter?"

"Logan…"

"Come on, Lena, I know something's not right." He argued. "I'm your best friend, after all. Surely that must count for something."

"Alright," she sighed, giving up. "The girl outside talking to Lucy. She's the one who slapped me the other day."

"What?" Logan had already heard this story. But Demi seemed nice. Why would she have done that? "Are you sure?"

"Almost completely."

He thought for a moment, then gently lifted her chin up so that their eyes met.

"Lena," he said softly. "You're the nicest person I have ever met. She probably mistook you for someone else."

"Hmm…"

"Maybe you should go out there and talk to her just to clarify things up."

Selena shook her head. "No, I really don't want to. Please don't make me go there?"

Her eyes were so pleading he had to agree. He helped her clean up a bit, but in minutes they had managed to get in a water fight. Selena tried to get away, and they were soon running out of the kitchen. Not paying attention to where she was going, she slammed straight into someone else, and their cup fell to the floor with a loud crash. The room fell suddenly silent.

"Oh no," she said, as she crouched. "I'll pick these up."

The cup had snapped into four pieces, so the task wasn't hard. She placed them on a table, but when she turned, her eyes widened.

Nick's eyes widened, and Demi and Joe's jaws dropped.

"Hey, you alright?" Lucy said, trying to relieve the tension that seemed to have suddenly filled the air. "You guys look that you just saw a ghost."

Logan had helped scoop up the last, smaller pieces of glass from the floor, and now held a reassuring hand over Selena's shoulders.

"This is Selena," Lucy introduced.

By now, the trio was all standing up, and Logan could feel Selena shaking.

"We know who she is…" Demi mumbled, glaring.

"What?" asked Lucy.

"We know who she is." Demi raised her voice.

"What are you doing here?" Joe asked, his tone not so friendly anymore.

"I… uh…" Selena stumbled on her words, "I work here."

"In this town?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard him." Demi sounded angry. "Why didn't you come back?"

"I'm sorry, but I have no idea of what you're talking about."

"Don't give me _that_." Demi snapped. "You know too damn well what I'm talking about."

"Bu-"

"Why don't you just answer the question?" Nick asked, and his voice sounded low and dangerous.

The room was silent.

"How could you?" He whispered.

At that very moment, they heard the doors open. It was Zac, and he had a thick book in his hands.

"Hey we found the-" he stopped in his tracks as he saw the scene before him. Vanessa, who came next to him, simply gasped.

"You knew this all along, didn't you?" Nick accused, angrily.

"Yes, but-"

"What the hell, Zac?" He spat, anger boiling inside of me. "And you couldn't even tell me?"

"Nick, stop, listen, I know you're angry but-"

"Angry!?" He snapped. "Angry doesn't even cover half of it, Zac. Have you got any idea of how I felt?"

"Look, I'm sorry, bu-"

"Sorry?!" he cried. "You're _sorry?_ How does that change _anything_?"

Everyone seemed to be frozen, not only in confusion, but terror. Nick looked like a bomb who could explode at any second, and right now, he looked as if he were about to give Zac a strong punch in the face.

His hand was already in the air when Selena's voice was heard.

"_Stop_!" she cried, on the verge of tears. "Please don't do this!"

Nick's arms dropped and just stared at her, emotionless.

"Let's go." Joe said, his hand on Nick's shoulder. "This is too much information all at once, Nick. Let's go before you do something you might regret."

He walked to the door and waited for his brother to follow. Nick glanced to Zac and Selena. "I thought you were better than this." He walked out the door with Joe. Demi neared and raised her arm, as if to slap her. Selena flinched and turned her head, but was surprised when no blow came.

"You don't deserve this." Demi shook her head as she walked through the door. "Bitch."

If anyone looked at Selena right now, they'd see she had her hand over her mouth, her eyes wide, and tears rolling down her cheeks.

And in the silence that remained, no one could believe what had just happened.


	13. Thirteen

**Talking To The Moon**

_**Thirteen**_

* * *

><p><em>Five <em>days and it's _longer_ than the last one!

Aren't you proud of me?

I am. xD

I hope this proves this story is now (if everything goes right) updating more regularly.

_Special thanks to_ strawbellastarr (HAPPY BIRTHDAAAAY!), unperfectt, and all those lovley reviewers/follower/favoriters who actually took their time to show some of their appretiation. :3 You have no idea of how special that makes me feel, in all honesty.

* * *

><p>"Selena, can I come in?" Logan knocked, worried. She'd been in there all morning, doubtlessly because of the events of the previous day.<p>

"Yeah."

He slowly opened the door, taking in the sight before him. Selena's bed was messy, and she next to the bed, back leaning against it. She hugged her knees against her chest and seemed to be thinking. A few papers were scattered around the floor, crumpled. In front of her, sat a stack of papers and some pencils, waiting in line, probably to be partly used and crumpled again.

Logan quietly sat next to her.

"Are you alright, Lena?"

She sighed. "I don't really know."

Silence was upon them once again, each to their own thoughts.

"I would continue to uphold that they are confusing you with someone else," Logan said, "But I'm pretty sure we both know how useless that would be, don't we?"

"They knew my name." She said. "All three, somehow, knew my face. And…" she gulped, "They all _hated _me."

He put his arm around her, pulling her close to lean against his shoulder.

"Maybe you should try to move on." He advised. "Let the past and make a new beginning."

"But my past doesn't let me go, Logan," Selena contested, exasperated. "It keeps trying to catch up with me."

"I'll tell you what," Logan said, "I know you want someone to give you an answer; someone to tell you what to do. But no matter what anyone says, this life is yours. The decision is yours. It's up to you to decide what you want to make of it."

She leaned her head against his chest and sighed.

"Everything is so confusing."

"You're a smart girl. I know you'll make the right choice."

"Humph." She snorted. "Easier saying than doing."

* * *

><p>Logan descended the stairs to the living room, to meet Zac's worried gaze.<p>

"How is she?" He asked.

"Why don't you ask yourself?" Logan motioned towards the staircase, where Selena was now walking. "I'll be in the kitchen with the others."

Once she was down, she passed by Zac and sat on the white couch. The silence between them was unclear. Neither knew how to start the conversation – not to mention neither was very keen to do so. But they both understood they would have to have this talk eventually, so it would be just as helpful if they got it done with.

"Was I that horrible?"

Selena's voice broke the silence. Even despite her quietness and hesitations, the sadness was clear.

"What?" Zac wasn't sure he knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Was I a horrible person," she explained, "before all _this?_" she gestured.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm not stupid, damn it." She was getting angry. "They all clearly hated me."

Zac opened his mouth, about to say something, but she cut him off.

"Don't you dare give me the 'maybe-it-was-a-weird-coincidence' crap talk and answer the question." She fumed. "I _know_ that you know the answer."

Zac was quiet.

"Tell me!" she cried. "Stop being a selfish jerk for one second of your life and blood _tell me._"

He didn't even look up, and this frustrated her even more. She found herself wondering if this arguing would even get her somewhere at all. She sighed, resignated.

"Why won't you tell me?"

Her voice sounded so soft, that he had to look up. When their gazes met, he noticed how she was evidently holding back tears.

"Because the truth can hurt, Lena." Zac finally spoke. "The last thing I want is to see you hurt… again." The last word was almost a whisper, but was just loud enough for her to hear.

Her hand flew to her mouth as she instantly regretted all she had just said. She had shouted horrendous things to him, when all he wanted was the best for her.

"Zac I-"

"No, you're right. It is – well was – your life, and it's your right to know."

The room was quiet for a few more moments, and Zac ran a hand through his hair.

"It's just…" he let out a tired breath. "Look at the life you have now, Lena. The life _we _have. After starting again, things were always going from good to better. Our friends are amazing, we've got a nice job, place to stay, and we're… we're happy. Are you really willing to change all that now?"

Now it was her turn to stay quiet.

"We could leave, you know." He though. "Find another place, start over."

"No."

"Why not?" he stood up. "It worked the first time, why shouldn't it work again?"

"Because it won't be the same!" she stood up too. "Because unless I get into another bloody car accident, it won't ever be the same!"

"Whoever said it needed to be the same?! No one ever said starting over meant you needed to re do everything over again!"

"Well no one said starting over was the same thing as running away either!"

"Whoever talked about running away!?"

"You did, Zac! That's precisely what you're trying to do!"

"No, it's not! I simply wanted to have new, clear beginnings, in which everything behind us can be forgotten and all that's important is the present!"

"That's how it was until two days ago! Now you're just acting like a coward!"

"If I were acting like a coward I wouldn't be here in the first place!"

Her expression changed.

"What do you mean?"

He stopped. "Oh no, Lena, I don't mean it like that." His voice was softer. "I'm sorry, I was just caught up in the moment. I didn't mean to offend you. It doesn't matter what kind of person you were like, Lena. I would've come searching for you anyways, because you're like a little sister to me, and the older brothers have to take care of their little sisters, don't they?"

They hugged each other, and a few tears leaked down Selena's eyes.

"I'm sorry too," she sniffled, "I didn't mean half the things I said."

The pair sat down once more.

"Let's suppose we did leave, then." She said. "Would you be able to forget?"

"Forget what?"

"Everything, Zac. Wouldn't it be hard to just leave everything you fought for behind for no solid reason?"

"But-"

"And what about Vanessa?"

Zac hesitated, but then gave a thoughtful half smile. "I'd never stop thinking about her."

"See my point?"

"Yes." He nodded. "But there's only one thing I don't understand."

Selena raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Why is this so important for you?" he asked. "Your past, I mean. For all you know you were a murderer, but you're still determined to not get rid of it. Why?"

She sighed. "I've read somewhere that our lives are not written by pencil. We can't just erase mistakes and restart as we'd like. It's written by pen, and when you cross out mistakes there will always be a mark left. But it doesn't matter, as long as the mistake is fixed and we keep on writing."

He had a feeling this wasn't over yet, and he was right when he heard her continue.

"I am well aware that I made mistakes on my past. It doesn't matter if you know my whole life story or not. By the way those people acted towards me the other day, I think it was clear to everyone that I wasn't exactly the best person on the planet. But that didn't matter to Miley, Liam, Logan, Lucy, or Vanessa. And not even to you, who probably knows all the bad I've done. Am I not right?"

"Hmm…" He nodded

"So I made mistakes. But everyone does, at least once in their life. And I know running away or ignoring them isn't going to fix anything, neither is it going to make my problems disappear. They are now part of me, part of who I am and have become. To who I am today. So I'm not running away."

"You'll try to fix them." Zac wasn't asking.

"I'll try to make amends."

"So what are you going to do? Just ask whoever to tell you your life story?"

"No." she answered, surprising him. "I want to wait and remember it myself."

"Are you sure?"

"Well, it'd be as if you were telling me anyone else's story. It would be strange, hearing my story from someone else's perspective without remembering what I felt or thought."

"I see your point. If we force it on you, you wouldn't be able to understand yourself."

"Wow," she shuddered, "I wonder what I've done."

"I guess you'll have to wait to find out then." He teased.

"Meany." Selena poked her tongue out at him playfully, and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"It's my job." He countered as he smiled.

"Why is the past so hard to forger?" Zac wondered aloud a few moments later.

"Because it will always find a way to catch up to you." Selena answered, handing him a notebook he hadn't noticed.

He opened it carefully, and almost did a double take at what he was seeing. There were few pages. Among the ones he recognized was a drawing of her old room, the one she had before her disappearance after the car accident.

"Your room." He said, as he looked at the drawing.

There was a dog, who had a very funny appearance. There were many unfinished sketches, and there were tears on the book's spiral that indicated there had been ripped off pages. He handed the book back to her.

"Where are these from?"

"Dreams." She Shrugged. "Memories."

"And what of the missing page?"

"They were…" she blushed, "I don't know, it made me feel a bit embarrassed."

"A dream?"

"Well, I suppose it's being a memory makes it more real… maybe some feeling comes with memories too, who knows?"

"Yes, that's probably right." He smiled. "But now I'm curious, what did you rip off?"

"Um…" Selena was hesitant. "People. Drawings of people."

"Um, alright." Zac said. "I'll tell you what: later today we'll go buy you a sketchbook. A real one, without the lines in the middle."

She almost squealed with happiness. "Really?"

"Yes. And you'll draw what you remember, in the order that you remember it."

"I'm one step ahead in that sense, I guess," she giggled.

"Whatever you want to know, you can just ask me."

"What if you don't understand the drawing?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Lady, have you seen yourself _draw?_ Those are amazing!"

She blushed and mumbled something he couldn't make out.

"And if even that doesn't help me understand, you can always explain it to me."

"Mmm…" she sounded unconvinced. "Alright."

"Now go see the others," Zac smiled, 'They're probably worried."

"The others?"

"Lucy, Logan, Liam, Miley, and Vanessa, all in the kitchen."

Her eyes widened. "Oh no…"

He laughed. "You better hurry up, they're waiting for an explanation!"

Selena grumbled a bit but headed towards the hallway. She was making her way out the door when she heard him call.

"Lena!"

She turned around. "What?"

"Misunderstood."

"Eh?"

"You weren't horrible, you were simply misunderstood."

Zac was giving her a smile, and she returned it.

"Thanks."

"Just doing my job."

* * *

><p><strong>So?<strong>

**Thoughts?**

**Predictions?**

**Feedback?**

**(Anything? )**

**Lets see if we can get an update by next week like this time... :) **

**~ CeaseFireOne**


	14. Fourteen

**Talking To The Moon**

_**Fourteen**_

* * *

><p>Me: *Comes out from behind a wall* ... Please don't hurt me?<p>

Heh. Hi guys. Sorry for the wait. I hope after reading this you'll think the two week wait was worth it, though: OVER 2,000 WORDS! (2,048 to be exact, note not counted) :)

School was acting up and eh, life too. But hey, I made it extra long just for you people...

I'll try not to do this surprise-wait-thing too soon. :)

Thank you for sticking up with me till now!

Tell me what you think ... and if there are any guesses on what you think will/should happen next or any feedback in general :) This part was a bit hard to write, so hey, advice would be adored ;)

Well, go read now if you actually took the time to read this :D

* * *

><p>Selena lied on her bed, eyes fixed on the ceiling. It was past midnight, but the moon shone brightly that night. It's light went through Selena's open window, casting a soft glow on each of the objects in the room. It wasn't as bright as turning on a lamp, of course, but it was enough to cast shadows and to make out the shapes of everything in the room.<p>

She let her eyes wonder and examine the faint outlines of the objects around her, trying to get her mind to concentrate on anything that wasn't the events of the previous days. Her friends' words had been comforting, and she was happy with the decision she had made.

She wasn't leaving.

"_So, what now?" _

She remembered Lucy's voice asking her the question. This was right after she had finished her conversation with Zac and went to the kitchen to find a big group of friends sitting in the kitchen. The friends that helped her, that welcomed her and became part of the person who she was today. Her mouth twitched and Selena soon found herself smiling at the ceiling as she realized for the millionth time in the last few days how lucky she was. She loved her friends, and couldn't believe her luck in finding them. After all, it's not every day that you find good friends worth keeping. Not nowadays, anyways.

_Selena shrugged. "We wait, I guess." _

And it was set. Selena wanted to remember her past, but remembering and having someone tell it to you is quite very different. She told them she wanted her past to come to her, not the contrary. And though the following remained unsaid, everyone understood: she wasn't ready to face it yet. Well, at least not the three angry teens who were shouting at her the other day.

Selena laid on her side and let the memories from the previous day return.

"_Aren't you curious?" Vanessa asked. They were sitting on Miley and Liam's porch, enjoying the sun that was unusually bright for the first weeks of autumn. _

"_Yes, but…" Selena sucked in a long breath. "I'm scared." _

_Scared… Maybe terrified would've fit the situation better. What had she done of so horribly for those people to hate her? And it's not likely that she would be able to talk to them without having insults thrown her way. Or the glares. A shiver made its way up her spine. She hated it, absolutely hated it. The hate thrown her way, hate she couldn't understand – well, remember. It made her want to curl up into a ball and … cry. Out of frustration, sadness, and hopelessness. She hoped Vanessa would understand. She wasn't running away, but she'd rather avoid the subject unless strictly necessary. And really, it was completely comprehensible. _

Vanessa had understood, and Selena was glad she did. She let the subject go and they soon started singing some of the stupidest songs they could think of, laughing and making fun of each other.

She turned her body and made herself comfortable under the covers. Her thoughts were now serene, and she remembered some jokes her and Vanessa threw at each other. Her friends were so amazing that her heart warmed up as she thought of them

Her eyes closed and everything was absolutely still…

For a few seconds.

Her eyes snapped open to meet with the sight of a very shiny moon, and she suddenly remembered the reason why she was awake so late to begin with, why she had tried her best to distract herself and her mind so that she wouldn't fall asleep.

Nightmares.

Nightmares that made her heart thump wildly and interrupted her sleep mercilessly every time she had tried to fall asleep. And all it took for them to come back was for her to close her eyes. As soon as she woke up, the images would get hazy and the memories would leave her. Some, however, stayed behind.

Fear.

Sadness.

Pain.

Confusion.

She couldn't bear them anymore. She tried one less time to fall asleep, but – as she had predicted – failed miserably.

She slowly opened her eyes and watched the moon. The more she watched it, the more she felt the need to leave the nightmare infested bed.

So she "took the moon's advice", cone could say.

She changed into a set of warm, comfortable clothing, quietly slipped on a pair of shoes and slipped out of the house.

* * *

><p>Nick stuffed his hands in his pockets as he walked down the road. Sleep was a privilege the heavens deprived him of that night.<p>

He had lied on his bed for hours, turning and tossing every now and then, unable to get rid of the tormenting thought.

Unable to rid his mind _of her_.

It was so much to take in, and there were too many questions, too many feelings for him to clear his mind.

He turned to the window and stared at the moon for a good long moment before deciding he needed to get out. Out of the bed, out of the room… out of the house. He needed some fresh air, some time and space to think.

So here he was, walking down the street at who-knows-when in the morning. It was cold enough for him to see his breath, but he had the common sense of grabbing a jacket before he left.

He soon found himself walking into the park and looking around. No, here wasn't the right place. He walked deeper into it, and found an area in which there were many trees. Seeing a trail, he took it and walked in between the trees until he reached what looked like a small clearing.

Nick took a quick look at his surroundings before stepping in the clearing. He looked up, and there was the moon, shining brighter than he had ever seen.

His head quickly turned as he heard the snapping of twigs, and he surely didn't expect what he saw.

It was _her._ It was Selena.

She had been sitting on the ground of the clearing, thinking calmly. She had been there for a long time, until she heard footsteps and _he _came in. Her heart started to beat wildly on her chest. He looked so cute as he looked up to the moon – wait, what? She almost slapped herself for the thought, and realized it might be better to leave. She got up, but he saw her.

They stood there for a while, staring at one another.

Not knowing what else to do, Selena turned the other way… and ran. But Nick didn't let himself be overwhelmed by shock; he went after her. She didn't even have time to make it out of the clearing before she felt a hand on her wrist. For a moment, she didn't even dare look back at him, but after a deep breath, she did. And she was surprised they didn't hold the same anger as they had during their last encounter.

"Would you let me go?" Selena asked softly.

"Why should I?" He retorted, _So you'll disappear like you did last time? _The last part was added mentally.

"Why wouldn't you?" She replied, smartly.

She sounded so innocently confused that he had to shake his head.

"Then promise me you won't disappear as soon as I let you go," he said, "Promise you'll stay."

Now it was her turn to get angry. "Why would I do that? So you'll have the pleasure of shouting in my face and outline all the wrongs I've done in my life?"

Nick was quiet for a moment. If Zac had been there, he would've mentioned how scarily similar she sounded to her older self when she was angry. So much, in fact, that he himself would've thought she hadn't lost her memory at all.

"I won't- I-I promise."

A look of relief flashed through her face, making Nick feel – much to his dismay – guilty. And he thought it was absurd he should be the one to feel guilty after all this.

"Alright."

Their eyes were fixated on their hands as he let her wrist go. She moved in the opposite direction as she had before – towards the center of the clearing – and he held her back again.

"Give me a chance," she pleaded, and he hesitantly let her go.

She walked to the center of the clearing, and plopped herself down right on the middle of it. Looking back at him, she gave a small smile and patted the spot next to her. Soon, Nick was there next to her.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" She said, looking up at the moon. It shone wondrously bright that night – well, morning. It probably wouldn't be too long before the sky would give its first glow before the sunrise. But for right now the sky still wore its darkest cloak, and the moon was an undeniably splendid sight.

"It is," he said as he glanced at her. As soon as she turned to look at him, though, he quickly turned his head upward to admire the sky.

The atmosphere the moon created was – simply putting it – magical. And soon, Selena found herself leaning against his chest. They sat there for an undetermined amount of time. Minutes? Hours? Maybe. No one knew. All they did know, however, was that they could've stayed there forever, feeling each other's warmth, hearing nothing but their breaths and heartbeats.

Selena turned her head to meet his soft gaze, suddenly realizing how close they really were. But she didn't move away – it simply wasn't possible. Instead, both leaned in slowly, the distance between each other's lips becoming close to nonexistent. They were millimeters from each other when something flashed through Selena's eyes and she turned away sharply.

"I can't," her voice was barley a whisper.

Nick blinked his eyes, staring at her in disbelief before shaking his head.

"Of course you can't." He spat, bitterly.

Her head snapped in his direction, as she fixated him with anger coated eyes. She tried to contain it, however, as she couldn't help but ask incredulously "What have I done to you?"

And that was the last drop for Nick.

"What have you done?" he repeated, "What have you done?!" He stood up abruptly running his hands through his hair furiously. "How do you even have the courage to ask that?!"

Selena stood up. "You said you wouldn't shout at me!"

"And you said you wouldn't leave!" he cried, "You said you'd stay, but you left. Left, disappeared, ran away without leaving a single trace!"

"What are you talking about?!" She was exasperated. She hadn't left, she was here, wasn't she?

"You know too bloody well what I'm talking about! Too bloody well! Damn it. And I was left behind – the fool who had believed in all your messed up lies! Every single one of them! The idiot who touched the fire without expecting to get burned."

He was visibly fuming, and Selena was scared to reply.

"I was there the whole time, remember?" He threw his hands in the air, not even noticing how she flinched at hearing that. "I was the idiot who jumped out the window thinking it wouldn't hurt when he hit the damned ground! Who thought you'd actually have a second thought before throwing his heart out! Before-"

Nick stopped, taking in a deep breath and trying to calm himself down. And Selena couldn't possibly have anticipated how the next words hurt.

"But you know what?" he said, his voice back to that all too familiar dangerous, low tone. And he – obviously – didn't wait for a reply before continuing. "I'm done. Done with you and all this mess. I'm tired, tired of betting and losing everything each time. Sometimes a person needs to be able to tell when it's too much."

He took a deep breath and looked at her for a last time.

"I'm done."

And with that, he just turned and left. And Selena, who was now feeling many things – above all confused and wordless – could only watch as his shade disappeared in the early morning glow.

* * *

><p>Me: *Coming out from behind wall again* So... I hope this makes up for the wait...?<p> 


	15. Fifteen

**Talking To The Moon**

_**Fifteen**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AREN'T YOU PROOOUD? <strong>_

_**MORE THAN 2,600 WORDS AND ITS BEEN LESS THAN A WEEK (5 DAYS)! **_

_:)_

So, thank you all for the support.

The last chapter had the record on hits of the story :D

No reviews though... :( I just want you guys to take a few seconds and tell me what you think so I can write better for you guys... Any thoughts are welcome... :P

Here you go now :)

* * *

><p>Nick had been laying in his room for a while now. And really, he was starting to find this was becoming a ridiculous habit. It seemed that no matter what he did, in the end of the day he was here, staring at the ceiling once again… he was truly starting to get irritated by this. The unproductiveness made him feel as if he was just watching his life pass without doing anything about it.<p>

He looked out to window, but this time he didn't meet the sight of the moon as he had last time. It had been, after all, a few hours since then and it was about mid morning. He had returned when the sun was already rising, but everyone else was asleep. Nothing particularly strange with that: it was Saturday after all. No one had noticed he was gone. If anyone _had _noticed, they hadn't said anything about it.

As thankful as he was that no one had noticed he had gone "missing" in the middle of the night, a part of him wished they had. An argument may have arisen – his mood wasn't that good at all when he got home after all – but at least he'd stop thinking about what had happened (and yes, really, this was also becoming a habit, wasn't it?). Thinking about it, however, wasn't what was bad about it.

The bad thing was that he found himself doubting every single one of his actions since the moment he stepped on this city and met Selena.

Every.

Single.

One.

And Nick absolutely hated this.

Why was it that after all she'd done to him, all the lies, mess, and hurt, _he _was the one to feel guilty? In fact, why the hell did every time he looked at her with the smallest bit of irritation on his face did he have to feel like a monster? How could he feel like the bad guy in the story after all this?

As already said, he hated it.

His mind wondered back to the first time he'd seen her after he'd arrived here. He'd been angry, mad, enraged. So furious, in fact, he'd almost punched Zac in the face. But he didn't, because Selena stopped him. And in that small glance they'd shared he'd seen a look in her eyes – and in Zac's too, for that matter – that made him realize what he'd been about to do … and stop. And it was so confusing, so frustrating.

How was it that, the last few times they'd met, he always came out looking like the bad guy? That's what he had seen in their eyes in that second, at least. Didn't he have the right to be angry, at least? Of course he had: she disappeared without a clue – well, actually, everyone thought she was dead and he was desolated – and Zac hadn't even had the decency of telling him she was alive? He'd seen how he'd suffered, and yet…

Nick sat up, head in hands. The two were definitely amongst the most messed up and confused people he'd ever met.

He had told her he was done, and yet, he was the one who didn't stop thinking about her. Not even for one day, it seemed. He shivered as he pictured the duo laughing at him and at his stupidity. How could he even think she ever really liked him? Their first date had probably been luck, and maybe he'd just been a good laugh for all of the-

"_Enough!" _Nick shouted in his head. _"Enough." _He was tired.

He let out an uneven, broken breath. He closed his eyes and laid back down in his bed

* * *

><p>It wasn't even two hours later when Nick heard the commotion downstairs. Initially, he thought nothing of it (Joe was very loud at times), but when the noise wouldn't die down, he decided to go down and see what was happening.<p>

"You don't understand," Zac cried, "I have to talk to him!"

"I think you're the one missing the point, Zac," came Joe's voice. "You won't."

"Once again," Demi said, "I'll have to ask you to leave."

Kevin and Danielle didn't say anything. This was not their argument, neither did they know enough about the situation to do any good at all.

"But there's something he needs to know-"

"Look Zac," Joe said, "Nick's tired. It's been a lot of information to take in for him, or for anyone in that matter. Try and understand. He's my brother. Seeing him like that… it's horrendous, you see. It was bad enough when Selena was – well, when we all thought she was – dead, but now… Nick hasn't been reacting well. We moved all the way here to help him forget but look at what happened. He's been getting worse, Zac. He doesn't eat much, he barley talk to us, and spends most of the day locked up in that damned room."

Zac didn't reply, Joe was clearly not done yet. And Nick stood just out the door, partly wondering if he'd really been that bad and hadn't noticed, and partly admiring his brother like he never had before. Yes, Joe was certainly smarter than many gave credit for.

"I know he-" Joe breathed in "I know he was out tonight. Left after midnight and was only back at around sunrise. I have no idea of where he went. He thinks no one noticed by I did, Zac. I'm his brother. I'm supposed to be there for him and talk to him, help him, but he won't tell me anything. He's closing the wall around him and I don't know how to help him. This – _all _of this – isn't doing him any good. I'm worried, Zac."

Joe dropped down on the couch and rubbed the back of his neck. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see his brother.

"Thanks, man." Nick said, giving him a smile Joe had to return. "You're an awesome brother."

Joe flushed "It was nothing, really…"

Nick shook his head, "It was more than enough… and just for the record, I just went for a walk because I couldn't sleep."

Joe's face went redder.

"And you met her on the way, didn't you?" Zac came in, pieces fitting together. There must've been a reason for Selena to look like a mistreated puppy when she came into the cafe' that day.

Nick's expression changed as he faced Zac icily.

"I should've known…" Zac murmured to himself.

"What do you want, Zac?"

"I need to talk to you, in private."

"I think they already gave you an answer."

"You need to hear me out."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Then I'll say it anyways."

"Then say it. Here. Now."

Zac looked around, unsure. "I don't want to talk about it here."

"Why not?"

"It wasn't my information to share."

"Then why are you?"

Zac was exasperated. Nick really could make things complicated when he wanted to. "Because it will help prevent future… unpleasant situations."

"Then say it straight and stop making everything complicated and confusing."

"Not here in front of everyone." Zac persisted. He really didn't want to have to explain himself to all five of them, the chance they would understand was so ridiculously small he was reconsidering the reasons he came here to begin with.

Nick just shook his head. "Leave, then. I'm not in the mood for any new games."

Joe guided Zac to the door as Nick turned and started making his way back upstairs. Zac had really given up: Nick clearly wouldn't talk to him alone and he didn't want to face all the questions. Joe was just about to close the door when Selena's voice rung in his head.

_Stop being selfish. _

The door was closing slowly, but Zac pushed his way through the door, going past Joe and Demi.

"You know what? To hell with it." Zac said when he was in the living room once more. "She was right. I _am _being selfish. This isn't about me, it's about you and her. And I didn't want to just tell everyone like this but…" Zac calmed down. "but I'll explain anyways, even though you probably won't ever understand."

"Go give your explanations to someone who wants to hear them, Zac. I'm sick of you, Selena, and all of your stupid games. I don't need to hear any excuses you might have."

"Don't you understand?!" Zac cried, exasperated "This isn't about-" he stopped mid sentence and growled "don't you dare even touch me Joe-" when Joe retreated, he continued "This isn't about you _or _me, it's about Selena, Selena and that bloody car accident!"

Nick stopped in his tracks and turned "hah!" he said, sourly, "car accident! I bet that was all a fake too, wasn't it? Because that's all I've had from you and her, lies and other messed up-"

"Enough!" Came Danielle in the conversation for the first time. "Enough!"

Everyone went dead silent, Zac and Nick glaring at one another.

"She's right." Kevin aided. "All this shouting isn't getting you anywhere and isn't proving any points."

The glaring contest went on.

"Guys?" Danielle called.

"If you want to know the truth, you'll sit down, calm down, and hear me out."

"And how do I know you aren't just making up a bunch of other lies?"

"What reasons would I have?"

Nick silently consented and sat down on one of the couches, everyone soon doing so after him. They all waited for Zac, who sat massaging his temples.

"Where to start, where to start…" Zac murmured, taking a few deep breaths.

"Try the car accident." Demi suggested.

"Won't do." He answered. "I don't know much more of that than you do."

"She didn't tell you anything?" Nick inquired, disbelieving.

"The _she _has a _name_, and it's Selena," Zac replied, simply. "And she couldn't tell me even if she wanted to."

"Whaaa…" Joe didn't understand. Selena seemed to have no problems talking when they met her at the cafe.

"I don't mean she can't talk, Joe," Zac said, almost reading the other boy's mind. "She doesn't remember."

"The car accident?" Demi asked.

"No," Zac shook his head. "Anything. At all."

Five pairs of widened eyes looked up at him.

"Selena lost her memory in that car accident."

* * *

><p>No words had been said since Zac's revelation. No one knew what to say.<p>

"That's the worst excuse you could've come up with!" Nick got up abruptly, but Zac remained un-phased.

"Think about it, Nick." He said. "Did she, in any of your encounters, say anything linking to the past?"

They all knew Zac was right.

"No, no, no, no…" Nick paced, running his hands through his hair. "This isn't possible. This isn't real…"

Zac didn't say anything, as did anyone else. They were letting the news sink in. Suddenly, Nick stopped, and looked at Zac.

"Why didn't you take her home? Why didn't you tell us?"

"Take her home to what, he parents?" Zac spat, angrily. "Do you really think that lowly of me?"

Nick ignored the remark. "What about us? Why did you let us believe she was dead?"

Zac rubbed the back of his neck, preparing himself for his tale.

"I thought she was … gone too, to begin with. But she had been a sister to me for so long, she had changed so much since you first met that I didn't believe she had just gone off with some other boy. I had faith in her, unlike others." The venom in Zac's words weren't even needed to help understand his anger. "So I took the risk, I did my research and ended up in the highway before this town. It was mere accident that I came upon this city. When I got here I … made some bad acquaintances and ended up on the hospital after getting into a fight with this guys who weren't being very nice to Vanessa."

"The girl with you the other day?" Joe asked.

"The one and only. Anyways, she took me to the hospital – despite my jerkiness – and I had to get two or three stitches. That's when I met Selena."

He smiled at a memory he didn't share.

"The doctor had said it was better not to tell her anything, so we didn't. And I thought this was the perfect chance to help her get a new life, to help her start over. There was too much drama, unhappiness, sadness, and pain left behind. I couldn't do that to her, and I'll admit I didn't want to either. I don't expect you to understand my motives fully, but at least I did my best. She's got a real family now. Real friends. A good life. She finished school here with me – I transferred, remember?"

Demi, Joe, and Nick all nodded.

"She didn't even know I knew of her past till you guys showed up."

After a long silence, Zac got up. "Maybe I should go now."

Nick got up and walked with him towards the door in surprising peace.

"You were right about one thing…"

"That being?"

"It's hard to understand."

"I don't really expect you too. I'm just asking you to accept this is how it went and none of us can go back and change it now."

"Mmm…" Nick nodded, and then added. "Look, I'm sorry for all the shouting and anger from earlier."

"I'll say the same… truce?"

"Truce."

They shook hands and stood in the doorway a bit longer. It was funny how one revelation was all it took for the whole mood between them to change. It was like a new page in the book, a new beginning. They didn't have reason (or will) to hate eachother anymore, did they?

"A lot to take in isn't it?"

"You can bet." Nick nodded.

"You're taking it surprisingly well."

"It's quite relieving to know she hasn't lied to me at all, but … now I don't know what to do. She forgot everything?"

"Says she's remembering small bits, but I guess we'll have to wait and see. I guess we'll only understand this fully when she does."

"And what do I do on the meanwhile?"

"Come by the cafe' sometime. I'm sure she'd love to meet you… when you aren't shouting at her, anyways."

"Don't remind me." Nick cringed. "You have no idea of the things I said to her…"

"Nor do I want to know." Zac said, "So take your chance and go make things right."

"How?"

"Ahh, that's your mystery to solve."

"Very funny." Nick said, sarcasm coating his words.

"Well then, I'll go before Vanessa kills me."

"You go do that."

Zac walked away slowly, but stopped and turned around.

"Don't let this chance pass by, Nicholas. You lost her once and Destiny let you meet her again. This may sound girly as hell, but maybe it was meant to be. It's not always that fortune gives us a second chance, and it most likely won't give us a third, so take the opportunity to make things right."

"I will." Nick said, grinning for the first time.

Zac was already making his way down the street when Nick called him back.

"Zac?!" He turned around. "You were right!"

Zac only raised an eyebrow.

"It _did _sound girly as hell!"

Zac just shook his head and walked away laughing silently.


	16. Sixteen

**Talking To The Moon**

_**Sixteen**_

* * *

><p>aaaand I'm alive!<p>

Heh.

Sorry. I really am. The only reason why I'm not officially saying I'll update every 2 weeks is to keep the one week deadline to keep my writing moving. It's not easy, but we ca work this out.

This one came out a bit shorter, but I suppose It's better than nothing (and still better than the first few)

The last chapter got many nice reviews! Thanks guys! And sorry for the waiting!

Unperfectt and sttrawbellastar for the continued support: thanks!

**Haley - **I'll try my best, I promise :), and thanks.

**Nelena Fan - **Yes, the nelena fic world is thinning, it seems. We have to keep our spirits up! I'll make an effort to write more if you make an effort to review more... fair deal, do you agree? Thanks for the support on this one.

**celesta - **Thank you! And I am trying to do it weekly, though it doesn't alway work out I still try.

**Reese - **Well, here is your update, I hope you aren't deceptioned! As I said, I will try. Thank you for the review, I loved that you put the time into at least showing some support.

**Mags - **Mwahahaaa... I'm an evil writer who just loooves to leave you hanging, aren't I? Haha. Thanks for the support, I am trying not to do that but it's hard with school and all so it doens't always go as planned... :) I was planning to update last weekend, but I didn't work out but hey, here I am and here it is for you!

* * *

><p>Selena leaned against the counter, leaning her head on her hand.<p>

The bloody headache was only getting worse with time.

Great, wasn't it?

This was all she needed, after all.

Because a triplet of angry people wasn't bad enough.

"Selena?" Miley's voice echoed in her thoughts, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a headache."

Miley smiled and shook her head. "There's almost no one in the cafe' today, go and take the rest of the day off…"

"I'm fine, really," Selena said. "It's nothing, I can help."

"You're the only person I know who would decline a day off." Miley mused.

"Yep. I'm special and not useless. I can work."

"Very funny." Miley replied. "But now, seriously. Get out."

"You're kicking me out of the kitchen?"

"If it's the only way to make you go and take the break you need, then yes, I am kicking you out of the kitchen."

"But I want to help-"

"Riggght. The only time I tell you not to is the time you want to."

Selena shrugged. "Life's weird sometimes"

"If this is really that important to you, than just go find a seat in the cafe' and rest for a while." Miley said. "I'm kicking you out of today's work, not the cafe'."

When Selena finally gave in, she sat herself down on the sofa-tables at the windows of the cafe'. She felt useless, really. Just because she didn't remember her past, it didn't mean she wasn't able to clean some plates. Why was everyone insisting on treating her as a three year old baby, lately.

She leaned against the window and just stayed there for a few moments, trying to relax. Maybe if she did, the pain would leave. Or maybe she'd just forget it, along with everything else.

It's funny how quickly one could change their mind. Firs you're set on staying and not giving up, and then a moment later all you want is to run and hide, unseen, in a corner.

She thought about this as she took her notebook (her _new _notebook, which had been a very nice gift from Zac). This time, it was hard cover and the pages were white- made specifically for drawing. It was needless to say how much she loved it.

She opened it, skipping the first few pages. These were already occupied by drawings of her old room – well, Zac said it was and she believed him -, but there were also a few others. Kevin and Danielle had been a recent addition, but there were other drawings. Joe. Demi. Nick. But they weren't the only ones. Some of her new friends were there too.

But this didn't matter now. She had a specific scene in mind and she wanted to get the details down before they vanished from her memory. She brought out a pencil and set herself to work, thought she refused to show it to anyone who asked.

"_Sel...?" Logan hadn't been the first one to ask. _

"_Nope." _

"_You didn't even know what I was going to ask!"_

"_Yes I did. So no, stop trying to peek." _

Though everyone was curious, Logan seemed particularly cautious in being what Selena would call – to all of their entertainments - "as annoying as he possibly could".

If Selena hadn't been so concentrated on getting the drawing done, she probably would've thought it funny too. Logan had tried everything, and when she said everything, she meant _everything._

"Selena?"

She heard her name for the millionth time but didn't look up, not worrying as, since she was sitting sideways, her back was to the wall and her drawing was invisible.

"No, Logan, for the thousandth time I don't want you to see my drawing."

There was a pause.

"It's not Logan."

She immediately snapped her head up as she recognized the voice.

Nick?

* * *

><p>Nick ran his hands through his curls, nervous and unsure what to say next.<p>

Why was he here again?

His heart thumped wildly against his chest as he took in every inch of her startled face.

Oh, how he'd missed her.

"I-I'm sorry" she stuttered, and blushed, "I thought…"

Nick couldn't hold back the smile that flashed through his face, and he shook his head. His heart was pouring relief: she wasn't angry.

Why wasn't she angry?

"Can I join you?"

"Sure…?'

They sat in peaceful silence for a few moments.

"Do you want to go outside?" she asked.

"What?" Nick was confused.

"Like out of the Cafe', just on the field out to the side."

"Sounds like a plan."

"It is." She beamed. "Come on, I want to get something to eat first."

"When did you have lunch?" To Nick, it seemed like a bit early in the afternoon for a snack.

Selena just shrugged, and answered with "Liam rubs off on people," causing Nick to laugh.

Once they were set to go, they went outside. They sat together in the field and slowly started eating the brownies as they talked about the first things that popped in their minds.

"These are good!" Nick exclaimed.

"Thanks!" she laughed as he watched him stuff another one in his mouth.

"Huh?" He asked as he finished it.

"I made them."

Nick made a very comical face and picked one up very slowly, sniffling it as dramatically as he could.

"Nick-"

"Shh…" he joked, "This requires the uttermost concentration."

"What are you even doing?"

"Why, making sure it's not poisoned, of course!"

She slapped him playfully as they joked together. After a while though, Nick stopped, as he remembered a reoccurring thought.

"Selena?" he was hesitant. "Do you mind if I ask a question?"

"No..." she said, slightly oblivious to his mood change.

"Why aren't you angry?" he asked, and she listened. "With me? With us? I mean, we did just shout at you since we met and the other night when I…said…certain things…" he trailed off, noticing she had put down the brownie she was holding.

"I should, shouldn't I?" she teased, but then got serious again. "I … well, I don't know. It's just … you and… me... and…" she stopped talking, realizing the words leaving her mouth made no sense at all.

"Do you hate me?" She blurted out all of the sudden.

He looked at her, startled, but she looked down and fidgeted with her shirt.

"I don't think…" he said after a while, "I don't think I could. But it's not like you remember anything anyways."

"You know?"

"Yeah."

It didn't take her much to fit the pieces of the puzzle together. "… Zac?"

"I think he was angry at all our fighting."

"Wouldn't blame him." She consented.

"Nope." He agreed, and they went back to the comfortable silence of before.

"What if I hadn't gotten into that car accident?" Selena thought out loud. "Would you hate me then?"

Nick thought for a moment.

"I doubt I'd be able to." He gave a small, sad smile, which she returned.

They changed the subject and time passed serenely.

"And what about that boy, Logan?" Nick had asked, remembering how Lucy had suggested he wanted to be her boyfriend.

"What about him?" Selena replied, eyebrow raised.

"Are you two, you know…"

"No!" she laughed at his uncomfortable-ness. "We're friends. Best friends."

"Hmm…"

"He just got out of a… hmmm… bad relationship." She explained. "I think he's just steering away from them for a bit. Taking a break."

"Makes sense…"

"Yup."

"It's hard, you know." Nick said suddenly and bluntly, face reddening. "To see you and resist the urge to kiss you."

Selena's check went a deep shade of red. "Let's just… go one step at the time, ok? I mean, theoretically, we don't really know each other."

"Theoretically."

"Theoretically."

* * *

><p>Oh, before I forget: What do you think of the cover? It's not very elaborate but I suppose it's better than nothing, no?<p> 


	17. Seventeen

**Talking To The Moon**

_**Seventeen**_

* * *

><p>Hello :)<p>

I'm sorry for the late update, and I hope you guys had a really nice Christmas!

Happy Holidays!

* * *

><p>Selena drummed her fingers on the table as she waited for her shift at the cafe' to end. Today wasn't a particularly busy day, and the indicator of her bore-o-meter was getting very high. She eyed the clock intently, as if her staring could possibly make it move any faster.<p>

Lucy wasn't even fully in the door when Selena threw her the red apron.

"Been waiting for me, I see," Lucy laughed

"Pssh, no, really?" Came Selena's ironic reply as she flew out the door.

After rushing home – and debating for a while on what she should wear – she decided to go casual. And yes, casual meant skinny jeans, converse, and the nicest shirt she could find, along with a light jacket because of the chilly autumn weather. Selena walked to the designated meeting spot, the park, where she found Demi, Joe, and Nick waiting. With some relief, she noted that she had done the right thing going casual; they had done the same. This was supposed to be a nice "old friends reunion" sort of thing – well, similar to, if you took note that she really didn't remember them quite literally at all.

"Hey," she called when they arrived.

Nick smiled, while Joe let out a dramatic sigh. "Finally! I'm about to starve here!"

She also smiled and rolled her eyes, already feeling like this was going to be a good night, and thinking that maybe this idea (which had been proposed by nick) wasn't so bad after all.

"So, it's going to be pizza?"

"Yep…" Nick answered.

"Well, if we remember how to get there." Demi came in, and it almost surprised Selena to notice that it was the first time she wasn't angry – or about to slap her, for that matter. And Joe? Less than a minute had been enough for her to have no idea of how he could ever be angry at _anything_.

"Don't worry," Selena comforted. "It's not that big a city, you'll learn your way around soon."

"I hope," Joe said, "or at least just the restaurants. Those are the most important ones to remember."

Selena laughed. "Yes, of course they are."

* * *

><p>Soon after, when the place was found and the food was served, the four found themselves laughing and telling stories as if they'd been friends for years. As if they'd grown together. As if no car accident, memory loss, or supposed death had ever come between them.<p>

"You _can't _be serious," Nick replied to something Selena had just said. "Lucy just said it straight to her face?"

"She did," came the answer. "Dead serious."

"Now, now, now…" Joe said. "Dead, _dead_ serious or dead I-thought-you-were dead-but-you-weren't sort of serious?"

"Serious serious: that's Lucy for you." She assured. "But, to be fair, Logan's ex really was quite _the _bitch… No exaggeration."

"Poor guy," Demi commented, taking a bite off a slice of pizza.

"Yeah." Selena answered, eying her plate for a while, and then asking more timidly. "You thought I was…dead?"

The three became quiet instantly, and you could almost feel the way the mood had changed in the air. Not knowing what to say, they just confirmed with a nod.

"But… why?" She didn't understand. "I mean… I wasn't."

"The car had been found down a river shore with only the other person… it was assumed that-" Nick gulped, driving away the old memories, "- that your body had been carried away on it."

"Another person?"

"Yeah."

"And?"

"And…?" Nick remembered Zac had said to reveal as little as they could ('Doctor's recommendations' he'd said, 'it'd seem its better for her if she remembers on her own'.)

"Did they survive?"

"Ah. Yes, he did."

Selena let the subject go, as it seemed she wouldn't be getting much information from them tonight – and maybe it was best, as this would be telling her and not letting her remember, as the doctor had recommended and she wanted. And the way distaste had colored Nick's words when he said that last four words shocked her, and made her consider that maybe letting this pass really was best.

"I don't understand…" she frowned. "I don't think I was found in a river shore anywhere…"

"Guess we'll only know if you remember." Joe shrugged.

A sigh escaped Selena's mouth. This could be really frustrating, at times. She wishee she'd just remember so she'd stop having all these unanswered questions.

"Doesn't it make you curious?" Demi asked, almost as if reading her thoughts.

"Of course it does. All the time, really."

"Well, what if…" Nick and Joe's attention had also been captured. "What if it's something like a party in which you get drunk; you might remember getting there and all, but might never remember anything after a certain point?"

Selena raised an eyebrow, questioningly.

"What I mean is, you might remember us and all, but what if you never the accident at all?"

"What are you suggesting…?"

"Well, I think I'd try and find out at least what happened during the accident, you know?" Demi tried explaining her thoughts, "You might find out what happened in case you won't remember it… just so you know. Or maybe it'd help trigger some old memories…"

"That makes sense!" Selena replied, eyes lighting up. Demi did have a point, and a good one. If she'll never remember it, at least she'll know what happened. Maybe it would even help the older memories hidden in the corners of her mind to "come out". And if this made part of what she was supposed to remember, it really wouldn't be that bad because that'd be the only thing she'd been told about… surely, this wouldn't be that big a problem, would it? The doctor wouldn't consider this _that _bad after all…. Would he?

"Isn't that sort of cheating, though?" Joe thought out loud.

Demi shrugged, and tried to voice her thoughts as coherently as she could.

"If it's something she will remember, than it really can't be that bad. That's just a small detail and really, we won't be telling her exactly what happened, just what course an outsider would see the car taking… We won't be doing anything but that, because really, it's not as if we'd ever be able to guess what happened in the car, and that is what her memory is…"

The last few words caused an undetectable emotion to flash through Nick's face for a moment, and Selena thought maybe what had happened _in _the car was exactly what he wanted to know… how strange, she thought.

"We're just seeing on an outsider's point of view?" Joe completed, sort of understanding.

"Yeah."

"Alright… still sounds a bit like cheating to me." He grinned, though, showing he wasn't disagreeing. They'd made their minds up, after all.

Nick took Selena's hand, distracting her from whatever she'd been thinking. "Whatever you want to do… Know that I'll be there for you."

He smiled at her, gesture which she soon returned.

"They're so cute," Demi whispered in Joe's ear, who in replied just smiled.

Selena blushed and turned around, and Nick did the same.

* * *

><p>Demi and Joe walked home together, and Nick took Selena on her way. They walked in silence under the moonlight, but it was a comfortable one.<p>

"Had I known you were alive," Nick confessed once they were in front of the door, "I'd come for you. And I'd look for you no matter how hard it was. I'd find you."

She smiled at this – maybe this is what she needed to hear, because now she suddenly felt much more at ease. She hugged him, thanking him.

They said their goodbyes and, after giving his cheek a quick kiss, she went inside, blushing furiously (thank goodness it was nighttime, or he'd have seen the color rise to her cheeks).

Nick smiled at the closed door for a few moments before turning around and making his way home.


	18. Eighteen

**Talking To The Moon**

_**Eighteen **_

* * *

><p><strong>Keeping steady, keeping steady, keeping steadaaayyyy!<strong>

**Keeping steady and moving the story on...**

**3 days, 2 updates...**

**Aren't you proud of me?**

**:P**

**I love you all, thanks for standing me till now :3**

**Happy Holidays!**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this?" Logan asked her a few days later in the cafe'.<p>

Selena took in a deep breath. "Yes."

"Well then," he said, taking a sip of his coke. "Nick says he'll be coming by at four."

That was it then, it was settled. They were going to do this, they were going after this. They were going to find out.

"I can't believe we're actually doing this," she thought out loud.

"Nervous?" Logan guessed.

"You can bet."

It had been decided that they'd go after and find out what had happened during the accident. Demi had made a very good point in the restaurant the other night, and everyone – each and every one of them – had to admit they were at least a little bit curious onto what had happened, especially after they'd heard Nick, Joe, and Demi's version of the story.

"_The car was found in a river?" Liam had replied incredulously when he and Miley were told of this story a few days earlier. "And you weren't in it?"_

_Selena's reply was a shrug, "That's what it seems." _

"_So you're saying that's why no one came looking for you?" Miley inquired, trying to understand the situation. _

"_What?"_

"_Well," she tried reasoning. "The first weeks you were here we were expecting to get a call from the hospital or a police station, y'know? Saying your family or someone you knew had recognized you and wanted to take you home."_

"_No one ever did." Selena said, and it wasn't a question. That realization hit her suddenly and hard, and she remembered the way she'd felt the first few weeks after she'd left the hospital. _

_Alone. _

_Confused. _

_Upon seeing her friend's sudden change in mood, Miley resisted the urge to slap herself. "What I'm saying is, it makes sense, doesn't it? They didn't _not_ care, but they thought you were dead, body long gone lost in a river. That's why no one came looking for you." _

"_Ah." Was the short reply. Realizing Miley was right caused her great relief in her. It was little but enough, though she still thought about it frequently. _

"You sure were lucky." Logan commented as they had lunch.

"Why?" Selena replied, wondering what exactly he was talking about.

"Well, everyone you knew thought you were dead, and you might as well never meet anyone again and never remember anything. Instead, you had the luck of the Jonas family arriving in town and you meeting them and having some clue or link to your past."

"Yeah, I guess I was…" She conceded, understanding what he meant. "Had they not come here, I might never know anything at all of my past. Have no … connection that could help triggering your memories."

"Recuperating your memories around the people you know is something…"

"But remembering anything in a completely new place with people you don't know could be very different." Selena completed for Logan, now taking in the full meaning of his statement.

She really was one lucky soul.

"Trick of fate?" he suggested, and she just shook her head, smiling.

"Whatever you say…"

"Alright, alright." Logan started, realizing something was still bothering her, "that's not it, is it?'

"It's just…" she didn't even try denying it. "They found me, okay… but now what? Now that I'm found, won't anyone else look for me? Not that I expect a huge parade of people, but my family at least?"

He understood. "Maybe they'll take time to break the news to your family… I mean, finding out your daughter is dead is a big shock… but after one year of thinking this was the truth…"

"You're saying it might be too much information at once?"

"Well, yes," Logan said, thoughtfully, "but after all your grieving, finding that she doesn't remember you at all might hurt a bit, no?"

"I get it…" she said. "So you're saying I should wait till I remember them to face them?"

Logan shrugged. "I don't know, I've obviously never faced anything like this before… Maybe for the moment being it's better to just wait and let time take its course and destiny to do its tricks."

She smiled at him, relieving the pressure. "You sound so weird when you say that."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

This continued for a while, until Lucy – very nicely interrupting the banter - told them to shut up and help her in the kitchen if they were done eating.

* * *

><p>"So, the hospital?" Nick asked as they stepped in the car that afternoon.<p>

"Yep," Logan said, taking the front seat while Selena sat on the back.

Once they had decided to do this, the Hospital had seemed to be the reasonable place to start gathering information on what actually happened the day of the accident. It had also been established that Logan should come with them, as it was him who found her and brought her to the hospital one year ago. He could have led them to where he'd found her that night, but a patch of road would have been useless to them, while in the hospital they might be able to provide them with some actual information.

"How far is this place, anyways?" Nick asked after a few minutes.

"About an hour." Both Selena and Logan answered contemporaneously.

"That was awesome sistaaah!" Logan said, giving her a hi-5.

"Yeah it was brodaaaah!" She copied mockingly and laughing.

Though Nick smiled and shook his head, he had to admit he had become a little bit jealous of the way they were close. He shook out the thought, telling himself to not act stupidly and enjoy the ride.

"But we saw a hospital walking the other day, and it wasn't that far…" Nick replied, confused.

"Go right there, onto the freeway," Logan directed before answering him. "You see, I didn't find Selena around this town. I'd gone to visit my family, a two hour ride from here in the same direction as the hospital, but farther. That night I was coming from there, and when I found her, I rushed to the nearest hospital to the place where she was, which was that one. One hour ride from here and from my family's, halfway."

"I ended up here because Logan was nice and Miley had an extra room." Selena added, slight smile on her face.

"Aww, the hospital staff couldn't stand you anymore?" Nick joked.

"_haha_, very funny." She rolled her eyes but smiled

Logan was already laughing.

* * *

><p>It was right about 5, and the trio had reached the hospital and made their way to the reception. After presenting their case to the attendant, they were asked if they remembered the name of the doctor that attended Selena during her stay.<p>

"It was a woman, I'm sure…" Logan pondered.

"Jameson!" Selena exclaimed, "Sarah Jameson!"

"Well, look at who has a good memory now…" Nick teased, and Selena just smiled proudly.

The receptionist said she'd contact the doctor, but they'd have to wait until her next break to meet with her. Thankfully, though, luck was on their side and they only had to wait a few minutes.

"Dr. Jameson!" Logan called as he recognized her walking in.

"Hello, Logan. Selena." She shook their hands.

"Nick." Nick introduced himself when she shook his hand, and she nodded.

"How is the recovery coming along?" Dr. Jameson inquired, turning to Selena

"Very slowly, to sat the truth. I can only remember a few faces and some places," Selena confessed. "Not much more than that at all."

"I assure you, there's no need to worry." Was the doctor's reply. "I have seen worse cases, you are doing fairly. Now, what was it that you come to ask?"

They explained the situation, and she listened with interest.

"I appreciate that you've come here, but I don't think I'll be able to clear your mystery. I might be able to give you some starters, though." Was the answer. "Come with me."

The followed her to the office, where she rummaged through some files.

"Ah. Here we are." She found the paper. "Here we have the date, the room you were in… Car accident." Nick held Selena's hands as he saw here tense, perhaps remembering the pain she was in when she awoke in the hospital. She relaxed and a small blush colored her cheeks. "Many wounds on the upper right side of the body, where there are signs of a large impact. A few pieces of glass on the body. Blow on the head; potential Amnesia… this was written before you woke up, when you'd just arrived."

They thanked her and she gave Selena a copy of the paper.

"One more thing though." The doctor said before they went. "When you arrived, we suspected a hit and run, so the police was involved that night, analyzing the scene and all that stuff policemen do."

"And that means…?"

"It means you can go to the police station and get informed. You might even find the missing link between the two versions of your story."

The doctor was right, and they thanked her one more time before leaving the office. It wasn't long before they left. They didn't stop anywhere before going back home, as they still had plans of dining at the Jonas household.

"Do you think it was worth it?" Selena inquired. "Coming to the hospital to find this out, I mean."

"Well…" Logan thought out loud. "Yes. We could have gone to the police station and said you were hurt, but that wouldn't have meant anything to them."

"But if they have the details," Nick added, "such as the right side being majorly hurt, might help them figure more of the accident out or something."

"I guess you're right."

"Psh, when am I not?" Nick asked jokingly, causing Selena to smile and roll her eyes.

"Well, someone is confident." Logan joined, also smiling.

"Too much," Selena answered, sticking her tongue out when Nick fake-pouted. "Too much for his own good."


	19. Nineteen

**Heh... please don't hate me, I'm trying...:P**

**I've been thinking about giving another story away to another writer in case I don't manage continuing it... **

**It's not definitive yet, but please tell me if you're intrested or know anyone who might be :) **

**Not the best chapter ever, but I'll keep trying to update and make this work. **

**Virtual hugs to Elina-Ann for her efforts to make me update and try to bring the Nelena fandom back together :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Talking To The Moon<strong>

_**Nineteen**_

_Nick: So what do you think?_

_Nick: ?_

_Nick: ?_

_Nick: Lena? _

_Nick: LENAAAAA ANSWER_

_Nick: You slept on me, didn't you?_

_Nick: WHYYYY_

_Nick: HOW DARE YOUUU_

_Nick: For all you know I could be dying. _

_Nick: Alright, I give up trying to wake you up. _

_Nick: Goodnight. _

Selena smiled as she read through the texts nick sent her the previous night and thought she should apologize for falling asleep in the middle of the conversation.

_Selena: Sorry, I fell asleep :p_

She laid her head back into the pillow and relaxed for a few moments, before being distracted by the buzzing noise of her phone.

_Nick: I noticed. _

_Selena: Ha-ha. __Notice sarcasm. _

_Nick: I know how you can make it up, though_

_Selena: How?_

_Nick: Meet you outside in 10._

_Selena: What? _

_Nick: Would you hurry up? _

_Selena: You're already there? _

_Nick: Psh, of course, haven't you heard? Best stalker in town. _

_Selena: Best or only one? _

_Nick: Hurry up, cleverpants._

_Selena: Cleverpants? _

_Nick: Just move already!_

_Selena: See you in 10 ;) _

The smile lit up her features as she crawled out of bed, changed as quickly as she could and hurried outside.

* * *

><p>"You have a car?" Selena asked when they met outside, just about 10 minute later, and he opened the door to a black vehicle open for her.<p>

"Nope, a train." He joked as he got in the driver's seat, getting a playful glare from the girl seated next to him. "It's actually Kevin's, I just borrowed it."

"And then I'm the cleverpants?"

"Pretty much how it works." Was his reply, and she realized what

"Now stop changing the subject, and please" – she dragged the 'e' – "please tell me where we're going?"

"Well, I figured the first thing we'd be doing would be doing should be have breakfast." Nick answered, "so I thought about a coffee shop I saw in the end of town on my first day here."

"And then?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, actually, I don't really know." He confessed. "I haven't really decided yet."

Selena was dumbfounded.

"What?" Nick inquired, noticing her expression.

"Who in their right minds makes another person get out of bed early in the morning without even knowing where they're going?"

Nick just shrugged merrily.

It wasn't long before they got there. The place itself was small and very antique-looking. It wasn't, however, cold or uninviting, but warm and cozy. They sat and ordered a cocoa each, along with some of the very inviting looking pastries that sat on the display. The cup came steaming got and the pastries looked as if they'd been just made right there and then specially for them.

"Mmmm…" Selena took the first bite. "They really are as delicious as they look. Here, try this one."

She handed nick another identical to hers, and he didn't hesitate to agree.

"Tell me," he said as she stirred her cocoa in attempt for it to cool. "Was it weird the first time you got in a car?"

Her brown eyes came up to meet his.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," he tried explaining his thought process. "I know there are some people who really can't bring themselves to go on a car ride after particularly traumatizing car accidents, which is why I wasn't sure if I should've come with the car today. Even considering the next stop is 15 minutes away by car and going on foot could be relatively far, but I still had no idea on how your reaction had been to cars, so I was just worried on what your reaction would be."

"My first reaction to cars…" Selena tried remembering. "Well, I don't think there was anything special about it, really. Nothing abnormal in my reaction to the car. Maybe hesitancy in going in with a stranger-"

"Huh?"

Selena giggle. "You silly, relax. I woke up with no memory of anything at all and was taking up an offer to hitch a ride with some guy called Logan to a city that was apparently an hour's ride away. Of course I was hesitant about going in the car. But really, that was about it."

"So, you hitched a ride to a place you didn't know with a guy you just met?" For Nick, it was momentarily hard to believe. Who even did that? "Sounds a bit risky, don't you think?"

"You make me sound stupid," she said, once more raising her eyebrow. "Of course it wasn't _that_ simple."

"Well, then, tell me!" he almost exclaimed, and she laughed.

"Eager to know of the adventures of a memory-less girl away from everything and everyone who ever knew her?" she mocked.

"Well, you'd be too, you know." He defended himself, "Especially since you seem to be pretty well off now."

"Yeah, I know." She smiled agreeing. "It's just I haven't really told anyone because, well, they were all pretty much around since then. Sharing is new."

"First time for everything. Now spill."

"Okay. So… Logan was pretty much there since the beginning." She began. "He took me to the hospital in the first place, and I guess he, uh, felt responsible for me or something, because he chose to stick around when I woke up. And then again until I was able to leave. I guess he was always the one to be told what was up with me, because he was really the only contact I had to anything or anyone. We talked a lot. Became friends."

She gave a small laugh. "I remember his girlfriend – well, ex now - got real angry at him for that." She laughed at the memory. "And then I just had to leave the hospital, eventually, and had nowhere to go. But thank goodness, he remembered his sister, Miley, had a spare room. I was glad, but I barely knew him, though after all he'd done for me I couldn't help but have this feeling of trust towards him."

Nick just nodded, unsure how to reply. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few seconds, until he took a bite of a chocolate filled pastry.

"Mmm, this is delicious," he handed one to her. "Here, take a bite."


	20. Leaving?

**Hello guys,**

**I know I know I've dragged this with excuses for so long and I owe you guys more than this but I don't think I can continue with this story anymore... It just isn't fun to write it anymore, a burden rather than a pleasure, because my mind is so filled with other things to write on the same time that seem so fun and more interesting... But yeah. Sadly, I think this is the end of fanfiction . net for me... **

**If you guys want it I'll leave it up, but if not I really will delete everything in this account. **

**Except I can't delete the account itself, how silly. **

**Did you know that? **

**Well now you do, I guess. **

**Unless of course, you are reported and they forcibly remove you, but I won't go annoy other people just for that... **

**asdfghjkl. So frustrating. I hate the idea of having an abandoned account for some reason. When I stop doing something I tend to rather delete it so that it is easier to move on - there is nothing to keep coming back to if you delete it, after all... **

**If anyone of you wants to just keep this (or any other story), and maybe even continue is, you can message me within the next few weeks or month and I could send you it and the plans I had made (you could also change or rewrite it, it'll be yours, after all). **

**So yeah. **

**Please don't hate me and I'm very very sorry. **

**Thank you for the support so far, you guys were really awesome and you should be proud of yourselves for keeping up with my procrastinating. **

**Thanks for the amazingness and please tell me if I should leave it up or not or if you want to keep it, **

**~CeaseFireOne**


	21. NOT ABANDONED :)

Hello, everyoneee

I'm sorry this all goes so slow, but I think I might have found someone who will continue this for you guys :)

Her name's Phoenix, and she writes on other sites (weebly, wattpad) but she is willing to make a account if necessary so yeah, that was the major thing I thought you guys would want to know and all.

That's all I wanted to say for now – CeaseFireOne

**PHOENIX: **Your email got cut off at the end of the message, so you could send It again or just email me directly at ceasefireone :)


	22. Almost Goodbye

**TALKING TO THE MOON WILL GO ON! (SEE BELOW) **

**[Edited!]**

**I would put this in place of the last a/n, but then no one would be able to comment. **

Hello everyone,

it's officially goodbye. Thank you so much for putting up with me, it was the first try at a multi chaptered story online of this type and if I continue writing to this day it's thanks to those of you who put up with me.

But just as some of you who were with me at the beginning lost interest in this type of story and don't read it or etc anymore, I also lost interest in this type of story.

**MY STORIES**

Will not be deleted for you guys :)

They are still mine though, so please don't steal or repost or blabla

TALKING TO THE MOON **WILL **GO ON, all information will be put up in the form of a next chapter as soon as all is set up and I have somewhere to direct you guys yo, so CHILLAAAAX... hehe :)

So if you're still interested, keep tuned ! 3

- CeaseFireOne


	23. Story Continuation!

Hello once more and for probably the last time!

Here is where you can read Talking to the Moon, where it will be continued (just remove the spaces fanfiction wouldn't let me post the actual link so... ):

phoenixwrites . weebly . com

While this amazing person doing this for me and for you guys and continuing the story or getting her planning and that writer stuff done, check out her other stories and leave her comments as nice and cute as the ones I myself read so far :)

Thanks everyone :) Honestly, you have no idea. You guys made the idea of not using a website much sadder than it really should be... but it was worth it!

So please don't be upset with me, it makes me sad if you are sad... But you don't have to anymore. you have phoenix to continue telling the story of nick and selena (which I assume is why you're in this chapter in the first place, considering the last few have been basically rambles :p)

Thank you and goodbye, I guess

- CeaseFireOne


End file.
